Undertale: Before the Journey
by White Fire the Dragon
Summary: Sequel story to Frisk's Accidental Gift. Frisk is suffering from terrible nightmares, and only Sans knows what the human is dreaming about. This story takes place before the events of Epilogue, but leads up to it. Rated T due to blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**POW POW POW**_

Frisk was dodging left and right, trying their best to dodge the virtually never ending stream of magic attacks. But _**who**_ was it that would **dare** fight such an innocent youth who would never harm **any** monster.

 **?** **:** Fuhuhuhuhu…!

Oh, dear. There is only **one** monster who laughs like that. Undyne!

 **Undyne** **:** You're gonna hafta try harder than that if you wanna beat _me_ kid!

Undyne started unleashing a volley of spear attacks against Frisk, who just kept dodging. Unfortunately, they stepped on an area that was covered in glowing cyan circles and they knew what this meant. Luckily, they managed to jump back, out of the way before the spears emerged from the floor. Frisk was getting tired and didn't know how much longer they would last.

 **Undyne** **:** C'mon, kid! Attack me!

Undyne jump straight towards Frisk, a magic spear in both hands. Just when she was about to land right in striking distance, Frisk shot one of their arms forward and grabbed Undyne by the soul which was now blue. She stared at Frisk for a moment, caught in the human's blue attack.

 **Undyne** **:** … Are. You. KIDDING ME?! AGAIN WITH THIS WEAK SAUCE?!

Frisk hung their head shame, and lowered Undyne.

 **Undyne** **:** Grrrr… Frisk, I like you and all, but FOR THE WHAT-EVER-ETH **DARN** TIME, NO SKELETON MAGIC! Seriously, Frisk, I'm supposed to be teaching you how to use and control your spears, but I can't **do** that if you just keep dodging and not actually fight back!

 **Frisk** **:** *You ask Undyne why you're even training this way at all and tell her that your parents, Sans and Toriel, have been teaching you to use your skeleton and fire magic by having you throw your attacks at _regular_ targets.

 **Undyne** **:** Yeah, that's great and all, but I'm trying to teach you how to defend yourself in a **fight**.

 **Frisk** **:** *You remind Undyne that humans and monsters have been at peace for almost a **year** now. Monsters have no **reason** to fight anymore.

 **Undyne** **:** Yeah, well you still have to at least try and **defend** yourself. You never know when someone or something might come at you and attack! And I didn't see you throw a spear **once**!

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Undyne that you don't want to hurt her, or **any** of your friends.

 **Undyne** **:** Ha, seriously?! Have you forgotten who your talking too?! They don't call me "Un- **Dyne** " for nothing!"

 **Frisk** **:** *You ask Undyne, "Because it's your actual name?"

 **Undyne** **:** Uh, never mind that. Bottom line is, I'm a boss monster! Meaning it'll take a **lot** more than a few of my own attacks to beat me! So relax about it. In fact, go right ahead. Hit me with your best shot! I won't even move a muscle.

True to her word, Undyne stood there with her arms out, waiting for Frisk's attack, fully confident that it wouldn't even hurt that much since they only had 1 L.V. Frisk was hesitant, but summoned a spear nonetheless. They took aim, but the young pacifist couldn't bring themself to do it.

They were about to tell Undyne that they couldn't do it, but then stopped. Something about this seemed far too familiar. Just Frisk and Undyne, alone in a fight, and Frisk ready to attack. It made them feel uneasy.

Then everything flashed. It was only for about half of a millisecond, but Frisk saw enough. During this flash, the scenery changed to the long bridge past the waterfall in the Underground. Undyne was right in front of them, injured. She had a large gash going right down her chest, and she was turning into dust. She looked straight at Frisk, glaring at them. And then it was over. Frisk slowly lowered their spear and it soon disappeared.

 **Undyne** **:** Ah, WHAT?! FRISK, I TOLD YOU I—!

Undyne couldn't finish, for Frisk had suddenly started crying. They then dropped to their knees and covered their eyes.

 **Undyne** **:** Uh, hey, Frisk, it's okay! Really, we don't **have** to train like this if you don't want to! Frisk?!

But Undyne's words could not be heard past Frisk's sobs.

 **Frisk** **:** *Though still crying, you tell Undyne that you just want to go home.

 **Undyne** **:** Uh, yeah, sure. I'll take you home myself. C'mon.

Undyne was about to carry them home herself. Frisk usually loved being carried by their friends, but _this_ time they backed away before Undyne could pick them up. It had happened again. The moment Undyne reached out for them, Frisk saw the image flash again, changing Undyne's appearance. She was wearing black-clad armor, had a smile like she was going to enjoy killing Frisk, and her eyepatch was removed to reveal spear shaped lightning emerging from her left eye. And then it was over, but it was enough to make Frisk back away from her friend quickly and immediately.

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Undyne that you would rather walk home by yourself this time.

Then, without another word, Frisk got to their feet and left, leaving Undyne confused, but ultimately worried for the young human. After exiting the house, Frisk proceeded down the lawn to the sidewalk on the other side. After looking both ways like the good little child that they were, and seeing no cars coming, they began crossing the street.

* * *

While they were walking, but still crying, their mind was focused on one thing, the memories. _This_ version of Frisk, along with quite a few monsters and only a handful of humans, knew **The Truth**. That they were all fictional characters from a computer game. That also meant that they knew about the Genocide Route. But **Frisk** didn't just know of it; they lived it… and finished it.

They didn't like the weird feeling of killing a few monster during the Neutral Route, but they did it, just to see what would happen. They had figured out every secret of the game, including the secret room that opens when you dodge all of the credits at the end of the True Pacifist Route, the grey door and the grey people speaking of W.D. Gaster, and then meeting him behind the grey door, and even the meeting with "I'm Sorry". They had even met Red (not game canon). They had done it all, except for the Genocide Route, but then came the fateful day when they tried it.

At first, all of the killing was just because they were curious. It felt wrong at first, but as their L.V. continued to go up, they started to like it more and more. Up until the moment when they met Chara, the first fallen child, and best friend of Asriel. They gave Frisk a proposal, but they refused… Chara didn't accept that. From that moment on, for many gameplays, Frisk was kept a prisoner inside of their own body, forced to watch their friends either befriend someone who wasn't them, or watch them die over and over and over again. They realized that it wasn't _their_ desire to kill that they felt during their first Genocide Route, it was Chara's. They were just using them to get what they wanted, and they succeeded.

The false befriending or the constant killing, it would have gone on forever, until Frisk did something that only Flowey had ever done; they crashed the game. However, in order for them to achieve this, they had to do the exact same thing that Chara did; they waited until Chara had collected enough monster souls on the Genocide Route and used their own determination to steal their power for _them_ to use. It wasn't an easy feat, however, since Chara's determination was very strong.

Frisk had to find the right moment, and that moment presented itself when they faced Sans once again. Because he attacked so quickly and so often, Chara had to focus all of their attention on his attacks. That meant, they weren't focusing on using their determination to keep Frisk away from the souls that they had absorbed.

Of course, when Frisk tried to use the power of the monster souls, Chara found out immediately, but they reacted too late to stop them, for they had been hit by a particularly powerful attack by Sans, and the pain was excruciating, which made for a good enough distraction. Because it was originally _Frisk's_ body, they felt it too, but they fought through it, and used the power of the souls and their own determination to crash the game, only _this_ time, the game software as a whole was forced to reset completely. It was as if it were just downloaded. By the time the game started up again from the beginning, Frisk was once again in control, and Chara seemed to have disappeared.

From there, Frisk was able to play through the True Pacifist Route one final time. "Final" meaning that once they freed all of the monsters, they made a solemn vow to **never** reset the timeline ever again. However, for the past few days, not long after they were given their "accidental gift", they started having terrible nightmares composed of those horrid memories.

Normally, they would just ignore it, but that training session with Undyne… what she told them to do… and what they saw when she said it… Frisk's friends already knew the truth about their existence, but they never remembered the other timelines. They only figured that Frisk had just done nothing _but_ the True Pacifist Route seeing as how they didn't reset.

* * *

As Frisk entered their home, they were greeted with the sound of their mother's voice from the kitchen.

 **Toriel** **:** Frisk? Is that you? Your home early. I just got finished baking you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It's still hot, but—

 **Frisk** **:** *Though still sobbing, you tell Toriel that you're not hungry. She seems to notice the sobbing.

Toriel poked her head out of the kitchen in response to the sound of crying.

 **Toriel** **:** My child? Is something wrong? Why are you crying?

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Toriel that you just want to go to bed right now.

 **Toriel** **:** Right now? My child, if there is something troubling you, you can tell me.

Frisk didn't answer. They merely walked up to their room without another word. They locked the door, and sat down on their bed, pulling their knees up close to their face. For hours, they stayed in there. They didn't like thinking about the Genocide Route, and managed to avoid things that brought it up, until now.

* * *

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

 **Frisk** **:** *You instinctively ask "Who's there?"

 **?** **:** Old pen, says…

 **Frisk** **:** *You can tell where this is going. You feel a little better, smile, and then reply saying "'Old pen, says', _who_?"

 **?** **:** Old pen, says-a-me!

 **Frisk** **:** *You stop crying and start laughing instead, as a result of hearing one of your Dunkle **Sans** ' bad jokes. You hear your dunkle laughing with you and feel better enough to open the door. You greet Sans with a smile and thank him.

 **Sans** **:** Eh, no problem. It's what I'm here for, kid.

Sans sat down on Frisk's bed with the child sitting beside him.

 **Sans** **:** So, any reason why you turned down one of your mother's famous pies?

Frisk turned their head away from Sans. They didn't _want_ to think about it, but Sans pressed forward.

 **Sans** **:** C'mo-on, you can talk to me. Is it your grounding? 'Cause you've been particularly good recently. I might just be willing to talk to your mom about reducing it.

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Sans that that's not it.

Sans stared at them curiously at first, and then decided to continue his questioning.

 **Sans** **:** Uh… Alrighty then, maybe Undyne went too hard on you during training? If that's the case—

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Sans the reason your alone is because Undyne told you to… attack them.

 **Sans** **:** Oh, wow… heh, oh jeez. Don't tell me it's…

Frisk nodded in response. Since Sans was one of the few monsters who knew that they were all just video game characters, that also meant that he knew about the Genocide Route. He even once **questioned** Frisk about the Genocide Route, and they told him everything, despite them being somewhat afraid of how he would react to hearing how the child he became friends with also ended up beheading his only brother by punching it off with a hit glove. He actually took it pretty well and forgave them afterwards.

 **Sans** **:** _(sigh)_ I guess it can't be helped, what with those nightmares you've been havin'.

Sans, Toriel, and Papyrus all knew about their nightmares. They did their best to help the child get rid of them, but recently, have come up short. The nightmares had gotten so bad, that Sans had even caught Frisk sleepwalking on a number of occasions. The only thing that had the best results was the time when they all camped out in the living room, despite Frisk being grounded. Unfortunately, that resulted in Toriel having sever back pains caused by sleeping on the floor. So, for the time being, Frisk was bunking with Papyrus, but the nightmares still came back.

 **Sans** **:** Tell you what, you come downstairs and get something to eat, and we can all talk about this.

Frisk agreed to the terms and followed Sans downstairs.

* * *

At dinner, everyone was enjoying a special serving of Papyrus' famous gourmet spaghetti. All of those cooking lessons he took paid off, because he now worked as a pasta chef at a local restaurant, specializing in monster-style spaghetti. Of course, that was because he started taking cooking lessons from **Toriel** rather than Undyne, as per the usual routine.

Once everyone was done eating, Sans brought up the topic at hand; Frisk's nightmares.

 **Papyrus** **:** No worries, human! Your cool friend, the Great Papyrus, has recently purchased a far stronger nightlight! Surely _that_ should be enough to keep the night-terrors at bay!

 **Sans** **:** Actually, how about tonight, we have another camp out in the living room?

 **Papyrus** **:** _Another_ marvelous idea! No wait, won't miss Toriel get hurt that way?

 **Toriel** **:** It's fine Papyrus. I'm sure I'll manage for _one_ night, but why Sans?

 **Sans** **:** I just think that our kid deserves a good night sleep tonight.

Toriel sensed that her husband had other motives, but couldn't figure out what they were. After a nice, albeit slightly cold, butterscotch-cinnamon pie for dessert, they all gathered in the living room for a nice camp out, the only thing that seems to work in helping Frisk with their nightmare problem. Toriel sang Frisk a lullaby to help them sleep and they soon drifted off to dreamland, unexpectedly followed by Papyrus.

* * *

The lullaby that Toriel sang to Frisk was the melody from the music box inside of the statue. It plays after you give the statue an umbrella.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone except for Sans, that is, ironically. He was about to put his plan into action. He had experience with dealing with nightmares of the Genocide Route. More than he could remember, given all of the resets. In the beginning, Papyrus started having terrible dreams of all of his friends dying, and **he** not being there to stop it. In fact, in his dreams, he was nowhere in sight. It all ended with Sans being killed.

When Sans saw how much distress this was causing him, he did something drastic. He used his magic to connect to Papyrus' subconscious mind so that he could rid him of his bad dreams. It worked, but then _he_ started having them instead. He later found out why Papyrus wasn't there to stop his friends from dying; because _he_ was already dead. Sans could pass it off as nothing whenever his brother would ask, but it still bothered him. The nightmares only stopped _after_ Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground.

Now his adopted _child_ was being tormented by them. He knew that what he was about to do would most likely result in the dreams being passed on to _him_ , but he didn't care. He was used to it, so he could handle it… right?

 **Sans (in thought)** **:** Welp, either way, no goin' back now.

Sans got up and looked over at Frisk. Just as he thought, they were sleeping peacefully, just like last time. Sans smiled, watching his child snuggle up against his wife so happily. They and the rest of his friends were as much family to him as Papyrus was. Even **more** so, now that he was legally their father. He felt that he **had** to do this.

 **Sans** **:** _(sigh)_ Here we go.

Sans reached his hand out and suddenly, his left eye started glowing blue. Seeing as how they had _his_ M.M.E. inside of them, it shouldn't be too hard to connect with Frisk. He closed his eyes, focused his magic, and felt the connection.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he could see the confines of Frisk's subconscious mind unfolding before him as if he were physically inside of their head. Sans searched around for a while and found nothing, which was odd. When he was inside of _Papyrus'_ mind, the nightmares took the form of a dark cloud swimming around in Papyrus' head. Here, Sans couldn't find anything that looked **remotely** like that.

 **Sans** **:** Where are you, you big wad of trash?

Suddenly after he said that, he heard something.

 **?** **:** _(giggles)_ You shouldn't be looking for a "what". You _should_ be looking for a "who".

Sans heard a voice. A **child's** voice that resembled Frisk's but was slightly higher and sounded somewhat creepy.

 **Sans** **:** What the…? This isn't right.

 **?** **:** No, it isn't. You shouldn't be here, Sans.

 **Sans** **:** You can talk to me?! Where are you, ya little nightmare?

The child's giggle soon grew into a laugh.

 **?** **:** You think I'm just some bad dream? You think I'm just some trouble you can "throw away in an old gym bag and smile"? _(laughs)_ Oh, no. I'm something much… **much** worse.

 **Sans** **:** Then **who** are you?

 **?** **:** Frisk thought that they got rid of me when they crashed the game, but they were wrong. They just buried me away in the very back of their mind. With no power, I couldn't do _**anything**_. I could only watch them enjoy their pathetic, happy life. **Disgusting**. But _then_ , they had their little… hm… accident in Alphys' lab and got magic. **Monster** magic. That gave me enough power to have a bit of fun with them.

As they spoke, Sans began to put the pieces together. He then knew who he was talking to. The very character who only made a physical appearance at the end of the Genocide Route, **Chara**. Almost as if they _**knew**_ he had figured it out, Chara appeared before him like a demon made of blood.

* * *

The heart that represents Chara's soul in this story looks like it's contaminated with some kind of deadly virus that spreads from the center out.

* * *

 **Chara** **:** Long time no see, Sans.

 **Sans** **:** I can't even **remember** the Genocide Route, and it's _**still**_ not long enough. So _**you're**_ the reason Frisk has been having nightmares?

 **Chara** **:** Yes, that would be _my_ handy work. And it's **all** thanks to Alphys' little experiment.

 **Sans** **:** Well, I'm only gonna tell you this **once** , get out of my kid or—

 **Chara** **:** "I'm gonna have a bad time"? "I'll be dead where I stand"? Now let me see, how many times have you told that to Frisk or me? Gee, we both played through the Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide Routes so many times I've actually lost count.

 **Sans** **:** Well, I'm not gonna let you stick around here any longer. Even if I have to drag back to my own mind, you're out of here.

 **Chara** **:** _(giggles)_ Seriously? You **seriously** thought I was planning on **staying** here for the rest of my after-life? You _**seriously**_ thought I was content with giving Frisk _**nightmares**_ forever? _(laughing)_ No, I've just been waiting for my power to become strong enough so that I can get out of here **myself**. Then, with the power I've been draining from Frisk, I'll be able to do what Asriel didn't have the guts to do. I'll destroy **all** of man-and-monster-kind!

As Sans heard their evil plan, he grew more and more determined not to let it happen.

 **Sans** **:** Yeah, no way I'm letting _that_ happen.

 **Chara** **:** _(giggle)_ You idiot. My escape is _already_ in progress.

 **Sans** **:** What?!

 **Chara** **:** Remember the **sleepwalking**? That was _me_ trying to get _Frisk_ to do what I needed them to do so that I can leave. But every time, _you_ stopped them before they could do it, but not **this** time. You see, during the first time you all camped out downstairs, I just didn't bother to give Frisk nightmares so that something like this **wouldn't** happen. But then I came up with the genius idea of using such a situation to my advantage. So, I just kept giving Frisk nightmares and kept feeding off of their magical energy, hoping you would eventually take care of the rest. And now _here_ we are. In Frisk's mind, and while we're here talking, Frisk is about cut their hand with a kitchen knife in three… two…

 **Sans** **:** NOOOO…!

* * *

Sans snapped out of his trance in time see Frisk, in the kitchen, already running the blade down the palm of their left hand.

 **Sans** **:** FRISK, WAKE UP!

 **Toriel** **:** AHH! Ow!

 **Papyrus** **:** NYEH?!

 **Frisk** **:** *?! You wake up to the sound of Sans' voice, but you feel a sharp, searing pain coming from your hand. Looking down, seeing the cut in your left hand and the knife in your right, your only response is to scream.

Frisk dropped the knife and held their hand to try and limit the amount of blood coming out of it. They dropped to their knees screaming, crying out in pain. In an instant the monsters that were their family hurried to their side. Toriel tended to Frisk, and Papyrus was sent upstairs to fetch the first-aid kit. Sans, on the other hand, was looking for something out of the ordinary, and found it.

 **Sans** **:** GET BACK HERE, YOU DISGUSTING SLIME!

Toriel held Frisk tightly after witnessing Sans scream and throw bone attacks at nothing, but Frisk soon saw what he was attacking and immediately alerted their mother. Then Toriel saw it, a small pool of blood, Frisk's blood she had to guess, moving on its own, trying to avoid the bones being thrown at it.

 **Papyrus** **:** Sans?! What are you doing, brother?!

 **Sans** **:** Papyrus, help me!

 **Papyrus** **:** Eh?!

 **Toriel** **:** Papyrus! The blood! It's moving on the floor!

Toriel pointed to the living room, in front of Papyrus, and he saw just what she meant.

 **Papyrus** **:** Whatever you are, you are frightening my family, and **that** is something the Great Papyrus cannot allow!

Papyrus then started throwing his own bone attacks at the moving pool of blood. Sans was overcome with rage. He didn't want to stop the blood. He wanted to kill it. Or more specifically; **them**.

 **Sans** **:** YOU SICK! DISGUSTING! SADISTIC! COLD-HEARTED! DIRTY BROTHER KILLERRRRRRRRRRR!

At that moment, Frisk finally understood what it was. They had only heard Sans refer to **one** person by that name; **themself** during the Genocide Route. It was **Chara**. Frisk only had one way to respond to that at the moment; by doing something they didn't like to do; attack. They summoned a magic spear in their right hand and threw it right at the pool of blood, but it just avoided it.

The pool of blood just kept avoiding attacks, but then moved in front of the stairs. Sans was readying a bone attack when it sped straight for where Papyrus was standing on the stairs. Sans didn't notice until he finally threw his attack that Papyrus was in the line of fire, he used his blue attack to throw Papyrus out of the way. At that moment, while Sans was distracted and Papyrus was being thrown, the pool of blood made its way for the door.

In a final effort to stop Chara, Frisk ran their right hand over their right eye, thus activating their full power spear magic and making it look like they had spear shaped lightning coming from their eye. They shot their hand out, causing several large cyan circles to appear on the floor, in front of the door. Just as they were about to skewer the living blood puddle, Undyne herself came bursting through the door, spears at the ready.

 _ **CRASH**_

 **Undyne** **:** YEAH! I HEARD THE SOUNDS OF A FIGHT! WHO'S THE PUNK WHO NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON?!

Frisk instantly stopped their attack as soon as they saw Undyne standing right on top of it, allowing Chara to slip right underneath her.

 **Sans** **:** UNDYNE, STOP THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!

Sans pointed right behind her, and she instantly responded by throwing her spear behind her. She missed by a mile, and knew it as soon as she saw that what she was _**supposed**_ to be aiming for was a puddle of living blood. She tried to rectify this by chasing it down and throwing more spears at it, but it was no use. Chara had reached a nearby sewer drain and flowed down it. They had gotten away.

Undyne turned back to the blended human/monster family. Papyrus was picking himself up off of the floor, Frisk's eye had turned back to normal, but they were still in pain, Toriel was holding them while grasping their left hand tightly, and Sans was staring at the floor.

 **Toriel** **:** Papyrus, the first-aid kit!

Papyrus suddenly remembered what he was sent upstairs to get. He quickly grabbed the kit off of the ground and hurried over to give it to Toriel. She immediately began using it to help tend to Frisk's injured hand.

 **Undyne** **:** Okay, someone wanna tell me what—the **heck** —that thing was?

Sans raised his head to look her, dead in the eye.

 **Sans** **:** A big problem.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning following Chara's escape, Sans suggested that Frisk tell all of their friends what was going on, well, all except for Monster Kid. They told them… everything. About the Genocide Route, about crashing the game… all of it. They all took it as well as Frisk or Sans could've hoped.

The ones who took it the hardest were probably Toriel and Asgore, not because of hearing about one of them being killed by Frisk and the other being killed by their son-turned-soulless flower only for _him_ to be killed as well, but from hearing about their **other** child still being around and wanting revenge. Frisk was almost too scared to comfort them after what they had just told them, but after an encouraging smile from Sans, the child found the courage to approach them and place their hands on the monsters'. They both smiled at this.

Afterward, they decided to end Frisk's grounding but continue with their magic training. While Frisk was either training with their friends and family, playing, or at school, Sans and the others were busying themselves with finding Chara; however, no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't find a single trace of them.

A month had past and Frisk was becoming more and more in tune with their magic. They were even capable of performing more advanced feats of magic like creating fire tornadoes or using blue and orange attacks with their pitchfork. They even mastered something that even Sans never thought of trying; riding their Gaster Blasters.

They discovered the ability when they were walking home from school with Monster Kid, and they both saw a rabbit girl trying to get their cat out of tree. Wanting to help, Frisk climbed up the tree with the help of Monster Kid. At first, the cat wasn't happy, but it soon managed to calm down. Just as Frisk was about climb down, the branch broke. They would've fallen if Frisk hadn't summoned a Gaster blaster at the last minute.

After returning the cat to the rabbit girl, Monster Kid had convinced Frisk to use the Gaster Blaster to give them a ride home. Though they were commended for helping the little girl, they weren't supposed to use magic attacks in public since it was illegal unless they were in serious trouble. So they only practiced their Gaster Blaster riding at home.

Every once in a while, Frisk would pay a visit to Dr. Alphys to make sure that they were okay **physically** ; however, ever since the Chara incident, Sans would make sure they were okay **mentally**. Suffice to say, ever since that day, Frisk was doing great. They even stopped having nightmares. They were back to their happy, childish self.

* * *

One day, while at Asgore's, Undyne and Alphys were leaving to go to an anime convention, so Undyne decided that, rather than miss out on training, they would share training time with Asgore. They would help Frisk with magic pitchfork training and magic spear training at the same time.

Everything was going fine up until Frisk started to get confused with the different magic attacks being used at the same time. So much that they ended up throwing their pitchfork rather than their spear. Once they recognized their mistake, they immediately threw the proper magic, but the pitchfork was still flying through the air. That was when the oddest thing had happened; the different types of magic started to react to each other. Before anything could happen though, they both collided with the target, destroying it on contact, but Frisk and their friends had already seen the strange reaction.

They were stunned to say the least. To witness two different types of magic reacting in such a way. As a means to test if what they saw was real or a mere trick of the light, Frisk snapped their fingers causing the pitchfork to disappear and reappear in their hand, then summoned a spear and held them close to each other. Once again, they started to react to each other. Once they were close enough, the spear seemed to… **fuse** with the pitchfork. The spear was split into three smaller spears that covered the prongs of the pitchfork, making them appear longer and cyan colored.

Again, they threw their weapon. It seemed to fly faster than before, hitting the target dead center and destroying it on contact. This was something that **no-one** , not even Asgore, had ever seen before. Asgore immediately alerted Alphys, and she arrived at his house soon after to see for herself. She had also brought a camera to document the whole thing. She turned it on and pointed it straight at Frisk just as they summoned their pitchfork and spear.

 **Alphys** **:** A-alright Frisk. Just do what you did last time.

 **Undyne** **:** Fuhuhuhuhu…! Just you wait, Al! This is gonna be awesome!

Frisk held their weapons close together, and immediately they started to react. After a moment, the same thing happened and the spear and pitchfork became one.

 **Alphys** **:** O-oh, m-my… Th-this is… W-wow!

 **Undyne** **:** Ha! I know, right?!

 **Asgore** **:** Truly extraordinary, isn't it?

Alphys approached the fused weapon to further examine it.

 **Alphys** **:** I-I've never seen anything l-l-like this! It's amazing. I-it appears to be some form of… **magical fusion**. To think, you can combine Undyne and Asgore's magic attacks together. This really is something else.

 **Undyne** **:** But how come only Frisk can do it? Asgore and I tried it and nothing happened.

 **Alphys** **:** I-I think it may have something to do with… um… th-th-their M.M.E. infusion. M-maybe it's another affect o-of the injection. B-but… I had no idea _**this**_ would happen. I-I didn't even think it was even **possible**. To combine two forms of magic like this. I-i-it's amazing! I-I doubt that even Dr. Gaster thought of this.

 **Undyne** **:** Heck yeah, it is!

 **Asgore** **:** Hmmm… I feel we should inform the others about this latest development.

 **Undyne** **:** Oh, yeah! Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel are gonna **love** to hear about this!

The thought of their parents hearing about this made Frisk feel somewhat nervous, but they knew they should still be informed. So, they did, and once all was said and done, Sans congratulated Frisk, hiding how nervous he was behind his trademark skeleton grin. After some testing, Frisk discovered that they could do the same thing with the rest of their magic, one of their most powerful M.F. (Magical Fusion) attacks being a giant sword which combined all of their types of magic together.

The sword was comprised of their magic pitchfork, a single bone attack, a mini Gaster Blaster, just big enough to fit in Frisk's hand, a magic spear, and a magic fire ball. The pitchfork was the base of the whole thing, where two of its prongs would bend back and move down to serve as the sword's guard. The bone served as the sword's handle, the Gaster Blaster served as the pommel, the spear served as the blade, and the fire ball would ignite the blade on fire.

Once she and Undyne returned from their week-long trip, Alphys did all that she could in such short time to understand the little human's new found abilities. There was no telling what else they could have been capable of. As she continued to study the human's powers, she discovered that they seemed to be… changing.

As time went on, the young child mastered their magic well, and when Christmas finally came around, they were given a special reward from the skele-bros. A brand new outfit made by the Great Papyrus, and a matching skeleton mask made by Sans. Of course, they received other gifts as well, but these were their favorites. They loved them so much, that they declared that they would always wear it. The only thing from their old outfit that they kept was their heart shaped locket that held a picture of their whole family inside… They were grateful to have such a great family.

Soon, as the seasons changed from winter to spring, everything started to go back to the way things were **before** the incident, minus the magic and training. Everyone started to forget about Chara, and focused on Frisk. They focused on their life, just as any family would, by making sure that they were happy, they were good, and that they received everything that they needed. Life was once again perfect… unfortunately, things didn't stay that way.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, kids like Chara could be found at the park… Wait, what?! As Toriel was sat beside him, watching Frisk with Monster Kid as they played head-butt ball, Sans looked out to one of the park's play stations. They weren't there anymore, just regular kids.

At first, Sans thought that he was just seeing things when he looked around and his eyes passed over the image of a child with red eyes, a green striped shirt, and blushing cheeks, but he knew his life better than that. So, he decided to inform Toriel. She listened to every word and told him to keep it a secret from Frisk. He agreed, for he knew that if they found out about this, it would only interfere with their happiness.

* * *

Sans called Undyne and Asgore and told them about what he saw. They all decided to come back to the park after nightfall so to try and search it for any signs of Chara. However, when the time came, they found nothing. They had spent hours searching and had come up with nothing that looked even **remotely** like Frisk only creepier. But that didn't precisely mean that they didn't find **anything** , because Undyne _did_ find something.

 **Undyne** **:** Hey, Sans! I think I've got somethin'!

Sans and Asgore hurried to Undyne who was standing in front of a tree that wasn't too far away from the play station where Sans saw Chara. On the tree, there was a note, and it was held up onto the tree by a knife.

 **NOTE** **:** Dear Sans and whoever else is stupid enough to come looking for me,

IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL FRISK TOMORROW MORNING, COME AND MEET ME IN THE UNDERGROUND. RIGHT WHERE THE BARRIER USED TO BE.

CHARA.

They knew that it was undoubtedly a trap, but they would never risk Frisk's safety. So, they all hurried off to Mt. Ebott. When they finally arrived they found Chara, sitting on a rock in front of them, holding a knife.

 **Chara** **:** Oh, you're here. It's about time. I was getting worried that you wouldn't make it in time. Fortunately, the rest of the guests are already here, so let's just get on with it, shall we?

 **Sans** **:** Just what the heck are you talkin' about, you murder-hungry, little brat?"

The only response he received was Chara getting up, walking in front of them, and pointing directly behind themself. When they all looked to what they were pointing at, they saw something that made them freeze in fear. There, behind Chara, were the rest of their friends, minus Frisk. Toriel, Papyrus, Mettaton, even Alphys. They were all lying on the ground, unconscious.

 **Chara** **:** I sent them all the same letter as the one I left for you in the park. Well, technically I sent letters to Toriel and Alphys, but they both said 'whoever was stupid enough to come looking for me', so I didn't mind the extra company.

Sans was mad enough when he saw the murder child sitting there, but to see them with the rest of his friends… his **family** lying unconscious behind them, it was enough to make his eye glow on contact.

 **Sans** **:** Where's Frisk?!

 **Chara** **:** Oh, they're not here, but they will be… soon.

 **Asgore** **:** My child, why are you doing this? There is never a reason to harm anyone!

 **Chara** **:** Oh, really? Well, did that ever occur to _**you**_ , _**Daddy**_ , when you were slaughtering those six _**other**_ kids?

 **Asgore** **:** … I have acknowledged that I have made many… **many** mistakes, but that is no reason for you to do the same.

Chara then started laughing loudly, finding what their former father said funny.

 **Sans** **:** You got us here, **brat**. Leave Frisk out of this! And let _**them**_ go!

Chara looked back to who he was referring to, and started laughing again.

 **Sans** **:** Somethin' funny, brat?

 **Chara** **:** _(laughing)_ Yes. You.

 **Sans, Asgore, and Undyne** **:** …?!

 **Chara** **:** You actually thought that _you_ were all I wanted? No, you're just here to spectate.

 **Sans and Asgore** **:** What?!

 **Undyne** **:** You better start makin' sense, punk, before I **make** you make sense!

 **Chara** **:** Oh don't worry. Everything will be clear soon, once Frisk gets here. Until then, you three can either sit and wait, or you can welcome death. Your pick.

Sans didn't respond at once, he took a moment and then spoke.

 **Sans** **:** Let me explain how this is going to go down. Me, Asgore, and Undyne are going to kick your little butt until your nothing but pile of slime again, then I'm going to put you in a bottle, and then the three of us are going to take our friends and go home.

 **Asgore** **:** Chara, I don't want to have to fight you, my child, but I **will** if I **have** to.

 **Chara** **:** Just like how you **had** to kill those other six kids for the good of monster-kind, and almost start a war.

Sans and the two boss monsters prepared to attack, while Chara just stood there and waited, knife in hand, until…

 _ **SLASH**_

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Frisk was tossing and turning in their bed. They woke up to find the house quiet, too quiet. They couldn't hear their dunkle's snoring, which meant that he still wasn't home yet. It was a little disconcerting. When they were about to go and check the rest of the house, they saw their bedroom door being opened. They hoped that it was their mother, or maybe it was their dunkle, finally home. Neither of these came from the door, however. Instead, it was something that made Frisk slightly scared. It was the shadowy silhouette of a child; it kind of looked like Frisk. Of course, Frisk knew only **one** thing that looked too much like them; Chara.

Chara approached the foot of the bed and jumped onto it.

 **Chara** **:** Hello, old friend. Long time no see. Miss me?

 **Frisk** **:** *You lean back in your bed, slightly afraid, and hesitantly ask Chara what they're doing here.

 **Chara** **:** Oh, you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. Mostly though, I'm throwing a little get together for the old gang. Everyone's invited, and _**you're**_ the guest of honor. Oh, and don't try to chicken out, everyone else is already there, we're all just waiting for _you_. So, you coming or what?

 **Frisk** **:** *You realize the reason why the house is so quiet is probably because of Chara. What will you do?

[*Go with Chara to likely save your friends.]

*Stay and wait to see if they come back.

 **Chara** **:** Great! Then get dressed and follow me.

Frisk changed out of their pajamas and into their new daily outfit. When they walked out of their room, Chara finally got to see their new look up close.

 **Chara** **:** _Hmmm_ … New look? Okay then. Follow me.

On their way out, Frisk decided to check the bedrooms and saw that there was indeed no one in the house. Sans and Toriel's room was empty, as well as Papyrus' room. They followed Chara out of their house, off to who-knows-where. This did not bode well to the human child.

* * *

After a while of walking, Frisk soon figured out where they were going; back to Mt. Ebott. Fortunately, they had a talent for walking long distances without getting tired. That was how they made it through the underground, only stopping to take breaks after fights, shop, eat, or equip or toss items from their inventory. It wasn't too long until they finally made it.

 **Chara** **:** We're here. Come on in and join the fun.

When Frisk entered the underground, they found their friends, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Papyrus, Mettaton, even Alphys, all beaten and now lying on the ground unconscious.

 **Chara** **:** Don't worry, their still alive… barely. It took a lot not to kill Sans, though. What with him having only 1 Def. But now that you're here, we can start the **real** fun, but first, why don't you go wake them up, I don't want them to miss this.

Frisk ran over to their family and started to wake them up. All of them were down to 5 H.P. except for Sans, who was now at .01 H.P. At first, they were happy to see the human child, but they soon remembered where they all were, and who brought them here.

 **Chara** **:** Oh, good. You woke them up.

 **Sans (weakly)** **:** Listen, kid. I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but you need to leave right now.

 **Frisk** **:** *But you refused.

 **Toriel (weakly)** **:** Please, my child. Listen to Sans. You must go.

 **Undyne (weakly)** **:** This isn't some game, Frisk.

 **Alphys (weakly)** **:** Y—y—y-you can't e—e-even r-r-reset anymore.

 **Asgore (weakly)** **:** Young one, please don't. We could never stand the thought of losing you.

 **Papyrus (weakly)** **:** It'll be fine, human. The Great Papyrus shall fight… twice as hard, and stop Chara.

 **Mettaton (weakly)** **:** Please, darling. There's no need for you to put yourself in harm's way for us… again.

 **Frisk** **:** *But you refused. You then start giving them all kisses to show them that you mean it when you say "I'll get them to stop."

Frisk then turned back around to face Chara.

 **Chara** **:** Well, now that _that's_ settled, I'm sure you've all been wondering how I got my body back. I've actually been waiting for Frisk so that I'll only have to go through this once. So, back when I was finally freed from Frisk's mind, I went into hiding. My original plan was to inhabit the body of some poor unfortunate soul and take it as my own, but with all of the extra magical energy I absorbed from Frisk, I was able to put that into using the blood that I was made out of at the time to make myself a new body.

I decided to come back "home", and I use the term loosely, so that I could focus on recreating my body. It took me a while to get the look just right, I was even able to find some of my old clothes in my old room. Unfortunately, since I put so much magical energy into remaking my body, I didn't get any special powers like you, Frisk. **Fortunately** , I put **so much** magical energy into my body.

 **Frisk** **:** *You stare a Chara quizzically and ask them what they mean by that.

 **Chara** **:** Think about it. I was able to beat one boss monster after another, without killing a single one. But why waste time trying to explain it to you when I can just show you.

Chara leapt forward and in no more than a second, they were right in front of Frisk.

 **Chara** **:** Boo.

Chara swung their knife, but Frisk jumped out of the way before the blade hit them.

 **Chara** **:** See? Now I'm stronger _**and**_ faster. I don't even _**need**_ special powers. Not to mention, my H.P. is _**wa-ay**_ higher than yours. So, let's get this show on the road, shall we?

Frisk stood up straight, and summoned a single bone attack into their hand, preparing themself for the battle ahead.

 **Frisk** **:** *The darkness of the tunnel looms over you as moonlight from the outside shines in. With the desire to help your loved ones…

You are filled with Determination .

As soon as Frisk saw Chara jump straight for them, they too responded the same way. The two of them met in the middle of the tunnel, blade clashing against bone. Chara used this as an opportunity to kick Frisk in the stomach, knocking them back as well as knocking the wind out them.

Frisk hit the ground hard; fortunately, their new outfit doubled as armor, which can be quite useful when you only have 20 H.P. or 17 H.P. now. Frisk recovered quickly enough to see Chara coming at them. They quickly brought up their bone attack to block the blade, and took this opportunity to use their blue attack against them. The first thing they did was push them back to put some distance between them. The second thing…

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Chara that the two of you don't have to fight…They don't seem to agree with you.

 **Chara** **:** You're right, I don't have to. I just **want** to.

Again, Chara attacked, and Frisk countered with their bone. This time, Chara jumped passed Frisk and cut them on the way passed. They did this a few more times, jumping on the walls and ceiling. Frisk was finding difficulty keeping up with them and ended up losing quite a bit of H.P. so once Chara came at them again, they summoned a spear to aid in their defense. This time, they managed to keep Chara from harming them anymore. Again, Chara finally stopped.

 **Chara** **:** Does this knife look familiar?

After Chara asked that, Frisk focused on the knife and saw that it was covered in monster dust, and now some blood.

 **Chara** **:** That's right, it's the "real knife". The very same one we used at the end of the Genocide Route! While I was here, I came across it. It really came in handy when beating your friends.

 **Frisk** **:** *You ask Chara why they're doing this.

 **Chara** **:** Why? Have you really forgotten? _You_ did this to me!

 **Frisk** **:** *You are… stunned, but then ask what they meant by that.

 **Chara** **:** Are you serious? Did you really think that _I_ , a human who hated other humans, but was so loved by a caring monster family, would ever want to kill everything that lives and breathes?! No! That's all because of **you**! Death after death in the Genocide Route turned me into this while I was following you in the underground. With each monster soul you absorbed, a need to kill came with it. The need grew stronger and stronger inside of me, until I began to crave it. Need it above all else. With _your_ body as my vessel, we could've killed and befriended and then killed them all until the end of time! But then, you crashed the game, damaging the software.

You thought you even reset _me_ out of existence, but no. The reset actually caused me to be trapped in your mind. Do you know what it's like? To be a human contaminated with the insatiable need to destroy everything, and you can't even do so much as cause a little headache…? I'll tell you this, it's really boring. But then, you got magic, that alone allowed me to grow stronger. And the rest is history.

Chara started to advance on Frisk, who was shocked at this revelation. This whole time, through all of those resets, they had assumed that Chara was just naturally evil, but now it was clear that they were wrong. Chara wasn't evil, they were… contaminated with a need to kill. All because Frisk **chose** to kill.

 **Chara** **:** And now, I'm going to do it all again. But first, before I go about absorbing as many monster souls as I can and destroying all of humanity and monstermanity, I'm going to kill _you_ , and then your friends. One. By. One. In the same exact order as in the Genocide Route, only _this_ time, there's no crybaby Asri- _(ahem)_ Excuse me. No annoying **Flowey** to stand in my way of killing dear old dad. Oh, and I'm saving Sans for last. Seems only fitting.

 **Frisk** **:** *You start to wonder what you should do next.

*Fight

[*Apologize]

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Chara you're sorry for everything and that you'll do anything to make up for it.

 **Chara** **:** Oh, so you're sorry…? You're **sorry**?! I'm afraid it's too little, too late for that. But if you really want to make it up to me, then you let me kill you here and now, so that I can finish what **we** started.

 **Frisk** **:** *Given how bad everything has gotten so far, you start to wonder what you should do next.

*Fight

[*Mercy]

 **Frisk** **:** *You try to spare Chara, and tell them that you don't want to fight.

Chara merely, laughed at this.

 **Chara** **:** Please! " **Spare** " me?! Why don't you " _ **spare**_ " me your pacifistic nonsense! Now, stop talking and just DIIIIIEEEE!

Chara broke into a sprint and Frisk did the same. Just when they were about clash once more…

 _ **RUPTURE**_

 _ **SHAKE**_

 _ **CRASH**_

… an earthquake shook the tunnel, and a large chunk of rock from the roof fell between them. But this was no normal earthquake, it was far stronger. Almost as if the very earth itself shook on its axis.

 **Frisk** **:** *You say "What the…"

 **Chara** **:** … heck?

 **?** **:** W-w-w-welp, that was s-s-some trip to Grillby-by-by's. _(ksssshhhhhk)_ But I-I-I-I doubt anyone-one-one will eating th-th-th-th-their anymore-more-more-more _(shrrrk)_ … or ever again.

All of them, humans and monsters, looked out to the entrance of the tunnel, where they both saw someone standing there. He appeared to be short in stature, but there was a feature about him that drew both of their attention right away. His left eye was glowing yellow with a blue center.

 **?** **:** Oh, I was h-h-h-h-h-hoping I'd find you her-r-r-r-r-re. _(zzzrt)_ Sor-r-r-r-ry if me doing m-m-m-m-my job-job-job-job left you both a l-l-l-l-l-little "rattled". _(bzzzzzt)_

Both of their eyes widened when they heard the unknown intruder make a pun. They then looked back to see that Sans, along with the rest of Frisk's friends, still lying on the ground, staring back at them and the intruder with just as widened eyes, and then the two humans turned back to once again face the intruder.

 **Chara** **:** And just who are _you_ supposed to be.

 **?** **:** I do-o-o-o-o-on't think it really mat-mat-matters, _(shrrrk)_ seeing as how I'm no-o-o-o-o-ot even here for _you_ - _you_ - _you_ - _you_. I'm here f-f-f-f-for _them_.

They pointed right at Frisk when they said that. Chara didn't like the thought of being robbed of their revenge. However, they didn't shout, they just shot the intruder one of their creepy, sadistic smiles.

 **Chara** **:** If you think I'm gonna just stand here and let you kill Frisk instead of me, then I hate to break to you, but you're wrong. I'm gonna kill them, and if you so much as take a step towards them, I'm gonna slice you to pieces. You understand?"

All the while, as they talked, Chara kept their sadistic smile, but the intruder appeared unfazed.

 **?** **:** A-a-a-a-alright, then I-I-I-I-I won't move from this-this-this-this spot.

Despite him saying that, Chara and Frisk kept their eyes on the intruder. Then, he raised his hand toward them… and fired a black bone attack. Both of their eyes widened when they saw this, and they both jumped out of the way, letting the bone attack hit the floor. Upon closer inspection of the attack, the bones appeared to be… black with a red outline?

Not a moment later, a black Gaster Blaster with red nose and eye sockets, and with the same eyes as the intruder's, was charging up in front of them. At the last minute, they summoned their own Gaster Blaster to counter the blast. It worked long enough for Frisk to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, they had no way of knowing that the intruder had somehow moved quickly enough so that he could be right in front of Frisk.

Upon closer inspection, Frisk could make out the intruder's appearance. The only thing keeping them from turning to see if their dunkle was still behind them was the fear of being killed right then and there, as well as the intruder's intimidating appearance. He was a skeleton with a red shirt, black shorts, black slippers, and a black zip-up hoodie. He looked exactly like Sans, if not for a few details. _This_ Sans was black with blue and/or red outlines for some reason. His eyes sockets were red but his left eye was glowing yellow with a blue center and he looked like his body was covered in… glitches? He also appeared to be crying. His skull, as well as a few of his _other_ bones, were black while the rest were either red or yellow. Not only that, but the word "Error" was flashing all over his body.

 **?** **:** Allow me to-o-o-o-o introduce myself. _(bzzzzzt)_ The n-na-a-a-a-ame's **Error Sans**.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Error Sans summons many bone attacks, but just as he was about to throw them all down at Frisk, something slashed at Error Sans' side, forcing him to jump back. Looking up, Frisk saw that the one who saved them was Chara. They were confused by this until Chara then started throwing slashes at _Frisk_ , causing _them_ to jump back. Before chasing after them, though, Chara, once again, spoke to Error Sans.

 **Chara** **:** Like I was saying; only _**I**_ can kill them!

 **Error Sans** **:** … Heh… So-o-o-o-o-orry, but I'm not gonna _(ksssshhhhhk)_ let another one-one-one get aw-w-w-w-way from me.

 **Frisk** **:** *You ask Error Sans what he means by that.

 **Error Sans** **:** Oh, so you _ca-ca-ca-ca-can_ talk? Well, alright-right-right then. _(bzzzzzt)_ And abo-o-o-o-o-out your que-estion. Well, you won't have to w-w-w-w-worry _(shrrrk)_ about all that, seeing a-a-a-a-a-as how you'll all be erased pretty soon-soon-soon-soon.

 _ **RUPTURE**_

 _ **SHAKE**_

Everyone's, except for Error Sans, eyes widened when they heard that and when they felt another tremor, Frisk hurried out to see what was happening. What they saw shook them to the very core. Everything was disappearing, being covered by darkness and tiny blinking white numbers.

 **Error Sans** **:** Didn't th-th-th-th-think I'd find the Co-o-o-o-ore Code at _(zzzrt)_ Grillby's. Good thing-thing-thing I stopped by for a quick bi-bi-bite. _(bzzzzzt)_

 **Frisk** **:** *You're speechless. Seeing everything being… erased. You then remember something important. You're other friends: Muffet, Napstablook, Red, your new human friends, your new monster friends… Monster Kid. All of them might be… m-might… be….

 **Error Sans** **:** If-if-if you're w-w-w-w-worried about your _(ksssshhhhhk)_ friends, don't be. They've al-l-l-l-ll already been eras-s-s-s-s-s-sed _(shrrrk)_.

 **Sans (weakly)** **:** W-whatta' ya' mean… ' **erased** '?

Turning around, Frisk saw their family and Chara at the tunnel entrance, and they did not look happy. Not even Chara, despite the smile they wore. In fact, they mostly looked… afraid.

 **Error Sans** **:** Y-y-y-yep.

 **Sans (weakly)** **:** How? Why?!

 **Error Sans** **:** Be-e-e-e-ecause your world doesn't b-belong-long-long-long _(bzzzzzt)_ But most of all-all-all, _(shrrrk)_ because of **the-e-e-e-em**.

All eyes were now on Frisk, for that was who Error Sans had pointed to.

 **Error Sans** **:** I-I-I-I-I'm not about _(shrrrk)_ to le-e-e-e-et you get a-a-a-a-a-way-way-way _(ksssshhhhhk)_ like the others-others-others. _(shrrrk)_

 **Alphys (weakly)** **:** O—o-o-others…? W—w-what others?

 **Error Sans** **:** All that _y-y-y-y-you_ need to know, _(bzzzzzt)_ is that s-s-s-s-soon your _(shrrrk)_ world will b-b-b-b-be gone. But-t-t-t-t-t not before I'm do-o-o-o-one showing this _(shrrrk)_ kid a ba-a-a-a-a-ad time.

Out of anger, Sans uses his blue attack on Error Sans.

 **Sans (weakly)** **:** There's **no** way… I'm letting you do that.

Just as soon as he turned blue, Error Sans' soul started glitching, and then he was no longer blue.

 **Sans** **:** W-wha-?!

 **Error Sans** **:** Wha-a-a-a-at? _(ksssshhhhhk)_ Did ya' th-th-th-th-think it would be **that** easy? _(bzzzzzt)_

Reaching his hand out, thin blue cables started shooting out of Error Sans' finger tips and immediately rapped around Sans' soul, soon followed by the rest of Frisk's friends. Frisk watched as their family was tied up in blue cables.

 **Error Sans** **:** Re-e-e-e-elax, kiddo. _(ksssshhhhhk)_ I'm-m-m-m-m not gonna kill _**them**_. _(shrrrk)_ I'm gonna kill _**you**_.

Frisk took a step back, only to bump their back into one of Error Sans' Gaster Blasters, and it was fully charged. Frisk tried to jump out of the way, but they were too late. The blaster fired and hit them. Frisk could tell, once it was over, that Error Sans was far stronger than Sans, since his Gaster Blasters attack took 10 H.P., instead of just 1 H.P. It was a good thing that they had jumped, for if they had been hit with the full might of that attack, they would have surely been done for, but it still hurt.

Upon landing, Frisk then found themself caught in something, and it hurt. Looking down, they saw blue cables latching around their soul. It was almost like a blue attack, only a lot more painful. Looking forward, Frisk saw the area behind Error Sans turn black with white characters flashing on it, and it just kept spreading across the ground and sky as more and more of their world was being erased. Just as the erasing code began to reach their location, Error Sans had readied a barrage of bone attacks. Frisk didn't notice this at first, seeing as how they were momentarily distracted by the sight of everything around them now looking the same, but when they finally noticed, they prepared for the end while their friends did everything they could think of to save the human, except for begging.

 **Error Sans** **:** Say, ni-i-i-i-ighty night _(shrrrk)_ , kid.

Error Sans pulled his hand back, completely ready to end it. Then the attack came… and hit its mark, but thing is, the attack came from Chara, and the mark was Error Sans. The cables loosened around Frisk enough so that they could escape. The attack took away 10 H.P. from Error Sans. Error Sans' face kept on smiling as he gave Chara an odd look.

 **Chara** **:** Now listen **here** , you **freak**! I don't care **who** you are, or **what** you are, but I already told you; only _**I**_ may kill Frisk! I'm not about to just stand here and let you take that pleasure from me! If you get in my way, then I'll kill _you_ , too!

 **Error Sans** **:** And _I-I-I-I_ already to-to-told _**you**_ _(bzzzzzt)_ ; I'm no-o-o-o-ot gonna let them le-e-e-e-eave here alive-live-live-live _(ksssshhhhhk)_. But if you re-e-e-e-eally want to die-die-die all over ag-g-g-g-gain, then be my gues-s-s-s-st _(shrrrk)_.

Chara and Error Sans then rushed at each other to start their fight. Chara attacked using their knife, and Error Sans used his bone attacks, Gaster Blasters, and cables. Chara was dodging bones here, ducking under blasts there, and used their knife to slash at the cables to keep them away from them. Once they got close, they started throwing a barrage of slashes at their opponent, who retaliated by meeting every one of Chara's slashes with his own cable slashes.

Frisk then took this opportunity to sneak away and try and save their family. Unfortunately, it didn't work, for Error Sans caught them trying to sneak away.

 **Error Sans** **:** _O-o-o-o-oh_ , no! I didn't forge-e-e-e-et about _you_.

Error Sans saw an opening and threw his cables around Chara's arms. He threw them over to Frisk, resulting in the two humans colliding into each other, and falling to the ground. Once Chara took notice that they were laying right on top of Frisk, they took their knife and prepared to plunge it into them, only for them to be thrown off by Frisk's blue attack.

The good human child tried to get up, but they soon found their soul caught in Error San's blue cables. Once they were in his grasp, Error Sans started throwing them from cave wall to cave wall, while at the same time, using his other attacks, as well. This was very much similar to Frisk's fight with Sans while on the Genocide Route. Whenever an attack would come out of the floor, wall, or ceiling, Frisk would push off with their legs to avoid it. Error Sans was soon interrupted by Chara, slashing at him, landing a few hits in the process. They then turned back to Frisk, who was now released from Error Sans' cables, so that they could attack them. Charging, the ran straight up to Frisk, and started slashing and slashing. Frisk, who was tired already after a while of fighting, could only dodge so many attacks, meaning Chara managed to get in a few well-placed cuts and gashes here and there.

Frisk summoned a spear and bone and used them defend themself. After forcing Chara back, they turned around just in time to see Error Sans firing his bone attacks. Frisk countered with their own bone attacks. At first it seemed like a stalemate, until Frisk was distracted by another attack from Chara. This forced them to jump out of the way, but not without getting hit a few times by both opponents.

Using a Gaster Blaster, they managed to fly a safe distance away; unfortunately, it was farther away from their friends. They landed on the ground and summoned their pitchfork. Staring forward, they could see their friends; unfortunately, they had to risk running between their two opponents, but they were willing to take that risk.

Frisk readied themself. Their eyes flashing, some flashes being blue while others were orange. Using whatever physical power they had left, Frisk charged straight on for them, swinging their pitchfork back and forth as it shifted between the two colors. Chara and Error Sans ran straight for where they would all meet. Error Sans readied his cables, and Chara readied their knife. Just as they all met in the center, all of their attacks hit someone, but by the time Error and Chara were on opposite sides of the cave once again, Frisk stopped moving forward. They only had 1 H.P. As Frisk fell face-first to the ground, Error and Chara both merely fell to their knees. All of Frisk's friends were horrified by what they had just seen.

 **Frisk** **:** *You hear your friends… call out for help… But nobody came… You hear your friends… call out to _you_ … You try to stand… You feel pain… throughout your body… and fall back down.

By this time, Chara and Error Sans are already beginning to stand up again.

 **Chara** **:** Just… give it… up… and **die**!

 **Frisk** **:** *You try to stand again… You feel pain… throughout your body… and fall back down.

 **Error Sans** **:** I think you sh-sh-sh-sh-should listen to the _(bzzzzzt)_ brat.

 **Frisk** **:** *You try to stand again… You feel… pain… throughout your body… however… despite this… you manage to… grab your pitchfork… and use it… to support yourself… as… you… lift… your…self… off… the… ground… You only manage… to get to your knees… but it's a start.

Frisk was on their knees, exhausted and panting from the brutal battle that they were in, leaning against their pitchfork for support. Their new blue jacket, white shirt, black skeleton leg pants, and red scarf all had tatters and tears, and their body was covered in cuts and bruises.

In front of them, Frisk could see their family and friends. All of them were tied up in blue cables that not only wrapped around their bodies, but also around their **souls**. Frisk had been in dozens of battles in the Underground. The only difference from _this_ one being; there was no talking their way out of it. _These_ monsters… no; **whatever** they were, they didn't have a single shred of decency in their bodies. Frisk had tried using Mercy, but it was no use. The two of them were **eager** for their destruction.

Frisk knew that they couldn't beat them like this. They were too strong. If this were to keep up, they would surely die. Frisk couldn't see any other option. They hated resorting to violence, but they would occasionally (though objectively) resort to it if there was no other option. Unfortunately, at this moment, even with their new magic powers, they were currently fighting a losing battle.

 **Error Sans** **:** S-s-ssorry, kiddo _(shrnk)_ B-b-b-but it looks li-i-ike you w-w-w-won't be leaving _(zzzrt)_ thi-i-i-i-is place al-l-l-l-live _(bzzzzt)_ any time soo-soon.

Frisk used their pitchfork to aid them as they tried to get back up on their feet.

 **Chara** **:** Oh, what now? Do you **still** think that you can win? Look at yourself. You'd be better off dead.

Frisk could feel their every muscle ache, as they tried to stand.

 **Error Sans** **:** T-t-t-tell you what-what-what, you j-j-j-j-just give up now _(shrrrrrk)_ a-a-a-a-and I'll be su-u-u-u-u-ure to ma-a-a-a-ake killing yo-o-o-o-o-o-ou _(bzzzzzt)_ quick and pa-a-a-a-a-ainless. _(shrrrrrrk)_

 **Chara** **:** **No** , _I'll_ make their death quick and painless. _**You**_ can just die slowly and painfully.

After some struggling, Frisk finally managed to stand up.

 **Frisk** **:** *You… tell Error Sans and… Chara… that… _that_ … won't happen.

 **Chara** **:** Oh really? Heh, and why's that?

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell them… because now… you're done holding back.

 **Error Sans** **:** Hah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _(bzzzzzt)_ So n-n-n-n-now your s-s-saying that yo-o-o-o-ou've been holding _(shrrrrrk)_ back thi-i-i-i-is whole time? _(shrnk)_

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell them that… all of this time… you thought that… everyone could become… friends… but you now realize that… you were wrong… You tell them that… you still believe that… there is good inside of… everyone… but you guess that… sometimes… even the tiniest speck of good that is in… the darkest soul… can die. You decide to do something that… you have never done before. You give them an ultimatum. They can give up now and leave your friends and world alone, or you can go all out. The choice… is theirs.

*Spare and leave.

*Stay and fight.

The both of them just suddenly burst into laughter.

 **Error Sans** **:** Y-y-y-y-y-you gotta-a-a-a-a-a be kidding me! _(shrnk)_

 **Chara** **:** _**You're**_ threatening _**us**_?! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Wow, Asriel was right…

 **Error Sans and Chara** **:** You really **are** an idiot!

*Spare and leave.

[*Stay and fight.]

 **Frisk** **:** *You sigh and tell them that ever since the day that you got magic, you hoped that there would never come a day that you would have to use it in a fight...

 **Error Sans** **:** Sorry-y-y-y-y-y to disappoint _(shrrrrrrk)_ you.

 **Frisk** **:** *… and you especially hoped that you would never have to resort to… _**this**_ , but now you realize that there **is** no choice. You face your friends and family and tell them that you're sorry that it had to come to this.

Frisk reached for their inventory, and pulled out a slice of left over butterscotch-cinnamon pie. They ate the pie and it restored 10 H.P. Frisk then picked up and raised their red pitchfork high before plunging it into the ground. They patted off the dirt and grime on their white shirt, skeleton leg pants, and red boots. They straightened out their blue zip-up jacket and put the red mittens that were attached to the sleeves of the jacket on their hands. Finally, they pulled their hood over their head and fastened their red scarf around their neck.

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Chara and Error Sans that this outfit was a Christmas present from Papyrus…

Frisk then reached for a strange mask that resembled the shut mouth of a skeleton and secured it tightly over their own mouth.

 **Frisk** **:** *… and that this mask was from Sans.

Frisk held the heart-shaped locket around their neck for a second, sighed, and then tucked it into their shirt. They raised both of their hands above their eyes and in one swift motion, brought them down. In an instant, Frisk's eyes had changed. The right eye looked like it had spear-shaped lightning coming out of it, and the left eye was glowing blue. Frisk was now at full power.

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell them that you discovered something interesting about your powers one day during training. You never thought that you would ever have to use it.

Chara and Error Sans watched in confusion, surprise, and intrigue. Frisk then reached for their pitchfork and threw it up into the air. They then summoned a bone, a miniature Gaster Blaster (big enough to fit in Frisk's hand), a spear, and a fire ball. The bone attached itself to the bottom of the pitchfork with the Gaster Blaster beneath it, the two of them forming a handle and pommel. The two prongs on the sides of the middle prong bent down and then moved down the pitchfork until they met with the bone handle, forming a guard. The spear went down the middle prong until it met the guard. The bladed tip seemed to spread downward forming a spikey blade. Finally, the fireball met with the blade, setting it on fire. The magic sword, created by combining these magic powers, fell to Frisk, who caught it with ease. They held it in their hands.

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Chara and Error Sans that no matter what, you will always be there for the people you care about, because you love them.

Chara and Error Sans just laughed at what they heard. Regardless, Error Sans readied his cables and Chara readied their knife. Frisk summoned a bunch of regular sized Gaster Blasters, jumped onto one, and readied themself on it. All three of them rushed toward each other, weapons bared and ready to fight.

Chara jumped up and slashed at Frisk, but they used their sword to block it. Error latched his cables around their soul, but Frisk fired off some of their Gaster Blasters, including the one that they were standing on, right at him. This caused him to back off just long enough for Frisk to ready the rest of the _other_ blasters. They were all aimed at either one of them and were prepared to fire. Just as Frisk was about to open fire, Error Sans threw his blue cables at them. Every blaster that was wrapped up in  Error's cables began to shake and fidget until they all instantly turned black.

 **Error Sans** **:** Oh, di-i-i-i-id I forget to _(ksssshhhhhk)_ mention? I c-c-c-c-can steal other _(shrrrk)_ skeleton attacks-tacks-tacks-tacks."

Error Sans aimed them at Chara and Frisk and opened fire. Frisk used whatever Gaster Blasters they had left to counter the ones that Error stole, but there were too many. Frisk jumped off of the blaster they were standing on to avoid the blasts as they got through. Chara did the same. The blasters blasted away the rest of _Frisk_ ' _s_ blasters. Frisk charged toward Chara and took a big swing at them with their sword. Chara just barely dodged the burning blade, but the attack wasn't finished. The sword shot out a wave that looked like a cyan wave of magical energy that was on fire. It barely scathed them, but Chara lost 10 H.P. The attack hit the wall behind Chara and exploded. As the smoke cleared, anyone looking could see that it left behind a deep cut filled with scorch marks.

The erasing finally reached the cave. Error Sans saw this.

 **Error Sans** **:** Oo-oo-oops. Looks like I-I-I-I-I'd better hurry this _(shrrrk)_ up.

Error threw more cables at Frisk, and Chara quickly ran up beside them to deliver a barrage of slashes. Frisk summoned a spear to block Chara's every attack while trying their best to do the same with Error Sans' cables with their sword.

 **Frisk** **:** *You start to think that all of that personal training with Undyne wasn't so bad, after all.

 **Undyne** **:** YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! NOW SHOW THOSE PUNKS THAT YOU MEAN BUSINESS, FRISK!

 **Frisk** **:** *Undyne's words encourage to keep going. Your speed increases.

By using all of their speed, Frisk managed to hit Chara and force her back. Frisk also managed to throw a burning slash blast at Error Sans. He didn't react in time and lost 258 H.P. Frisk turned back to Chara threw out their hand, causing the floor beneath and around Chara to become covered in giant, cyan circles. With a wave of their arm, giant spears shot out of the ground at great speeds. Chara did everything they could to avoid being hit, but in the end, they took several hits and lost about 57 H.P.

Error Sans jumped up, summoned more Gaster Blasters, and shot them all at Frisk.

 **Mettaton** **:** Do not give in, darling! Show them what you've got! Show them that you're a shining, beautiful star!

 **Frisk** **:** *Mettaton's words inspire you try harder. Your attack increases.

Frisk summoned their own Gaster Blasters, and shot them all at Error's. The blasts met, but this was just a distraction. To double the distraction and as well as free their hands, Frisk tossed their sword up into the air. This got Error's attention. He thought that the sword was going to do something, but the true attack to come was in both of Frisks hands. With a throw of one hand, Frisk summoned a fire tornado and threw spears at it from their other hand. The magic reacted and the two attacks fused together. The tornado turned to a more purple-ish color, looked as though it had spikes coming out of it, and appeared to be burning _**and**_ cutting up the ground beneath it, as well as any walls it came into contact with. It made its way to behind Error, and by the time he took notice, he was already caught up in it. The direct attack took away 195 H.P.

Once Frisk had reclaimed their magic weapon, Chara had come up from behind them and readied an attack.

 **Toriel** **:** Don't let them win, my child! You are far stronger than either of them! You are stronger than their attacks! Stay strong!

 **Frisk** **:** *Toriel's words give you hope. Your defense increases.

The attacks made contact, but Frisk retaliated by summoning bones and spears form the ground, forcing Chara back. The attacks only managed to take away 5 H.P from Frisk. Chara faced Frisk, who pointed their sword at them. Error came up from behind and threw his bones and cables at Frisk. Frisk blocked the bones with their sword, but the cables wrapped around Frisk's soul. Error started throwing Frisk off the walls, each one either had bones coming from it, Gaster Blasters, or both.

 **Asgore** **:** Frisk, hold on! You have to win! You have to stay DETERMINED!

 **Frisk** **:** *Asgore's words fill you with DETERMINATION .

Frisk does all that they can to avoid the attacks coming from the walls. As Chara watched, their gaze shifting between the erased data and their opponents, they soon got an idea. They ran up behind Error Sans, threw their arms around him, grabbed him by the arms, and pulled them in a way that threw Frisk into erasing data. Force was enough to finally loosen the mask and cause it to fall back around Frisk's neck.

 **Chara** **:** Yes!

 **Frisk's friends** **:** NOOO!

 **Error Sans** **:** Uh-oh.

Frisk's weapon disappeared once they touched the erasing darkness. The erasing grew over Frisk, their body started flicker and glitch.

 **Chara** **:** I guess that counts as _me_ killing Frisk. I _did_ do it after all.

 **Error Sans** **:** O-o-o-o-oh, you di-di- **did** it alri-right _(zzzrt)_.

 **Chara** **:** What are you talking about?

 **Error Sans** **:** Th-th-there was a r-r-r-r-reason-son-son _(bzzzzt)_ **why** I didn-n-n-n-n't do what you just _(zzzrt)_ did.

 **Chara** **:** What do you mean?

 **Error Sans** **:** See for yourself-self-self-self.

Chara turned and watched as the erased data spread throughout Frisk's body. It appeared as though Frisk was being erased, just like they had hoped. Frisk's screamed in pain as the erasing tried to continue… well, **erase** Frisk.

 **Frisk** **:** *You feel like your whole body is tearing itself apart. You scream, but you can't hear it. You can't hear anything anymore. You can't **see** anything anymore. Is **this** what it feels like to be erased from existence?

The erasing finally reached Frisk's soul.

 **Frisk** **:** *You feel your life slipping away as you begin to cease **feeling** anything anymore. Your soul is being erased…

But then Frisk's body started to shake.

 **Frisk** **:** *But it refused!

Chara watched as the erasing suddenly stopped and Frisk's body began to shake even more. The erasing began to recede from Frisk's body, but then things started to get even **weirder**. First, Frisk's eyes went crazy. It was as if Frisk's left eye just suddenly burst into blue flames, while their right eye looked like it was trying to imitate a wild lightning storm. Frisk continued screaming.

 **Chara** **:** W-what's happening? What is going on?!

 **Error Sans** **:** Thi-i-i-i-is happened wi-i-i-i-ith the others _(shrrrrrrk)_. It's beca-ca-cause of their _(zzzrt)_ infused M.M.E.

As Frisk writhed in pain, Error Sans came up with something.

 **Error Sans (in thought)** **:** _Wait a minute! Maybe if I destroy them while they're like_ _ **this**_ _, then they should be dead before they finish. No way they'll dodge it in time._

Error Sans quickly summoned a large Gaster Blaster and fired it at the writhing, screaming human.

 **Frisk** **:** *You start to feel something. You start to see something. You can't move out of the way. You start to wonder what you **can** do?

Frisk managed reach out to the magic blast with both hands. Soon the attack finally made contact. As the blast of magical energy hit, smoke arose around Error Sans' target, and while Chara looked on in surprise and everyone else looked on in horror, for a moment, Error Sans' smile almost looked genuine… almost. But then, as the smoke cleared, everyone except for Error Sans', who just looked surprised, stared with shocked at Frisk and what was right in front of their hands.

Frisk was now standing on the erased area as it did nothing to them. Their eyes were back to glowing as they normally do, and right in front of the little human's hands was a glowing, transparent, pink shield. The entire shield looked pixelated, including the red heart at the very center, as if it were from a video game, but it also looked as if the pixels were supposed to be in the shape of a circle.

The shield was just big enough to shield Frisk's entire body from the blast, but once Frisk had taken notice of the shield, they were so surprised that they drew their hands away as they backed away from it, and once they did, it instantly shrunk into nothing, which—again—surprised Frisk.

 **Error Sans** **:** A-a-a-a-ah nertz.

 **Chara** **:** What the what?! What just happened?!

 **Error Sans** **:** The ve-e-e-e-ery thing that I w-w-w-w-wanted to **avoid** _(zzzrt)_. This is e-e-e-e-exactly w-w-w-w-what happened to the _(shrrrrrrk)_ others.


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk just continued to stare at their mitten covered hands. They reached out and tried to do it again. The shield emerged from nowhere and was now no bigger than any ordinary shield. They felt the shield and soon discovered that they could hold it however they wanted. They held it by the edges and turned it over. Frisk could hardly believe it. They had a **new** magic power.

 **Chara** **:** This happened **before**?!

 **Error Sans** **:** W-we-e-e-e-ell, not _(bzzzzzt)_ **exactly** like how-ow-ow it happened, but b-b-b-b-basically _(shrrrrrrk)_ , yeah. I-i-i-i-it has something to do _(zzzrt)_ with their M.M.E. -E. -E. -E. -E. infusion. I-I-I'm not sure how it works.

Chara, as well as everyone else, sans Error Sans, was trying to rack their heads around what had just happened to Frisk.

 **Error Sans** **:** But i-i-i-i-it's definitely go-go-going to make my-y-y-y-y job a **lot** - **lot** - **lot** - **lot** _(ksssshhhhhk)_ harder. Oh well _(bzzzzzt)_ , b-b-b-b-back to business.

Error Sans summoned more Gaster Blasters and fired them at Chara and Frisk. Chara barely dodged and lost 32 H.P. Frisk just noticed and dropped their shield in surprise, causing it to disappear. Frisk crossed and held their arms in front of their face and once again, the shield reappeared. It grew big enough to block the attack, thus keeping Frisk safe. Once the attack had ended, the shield shrunk back to ordinary shield size and clung to Frisk's left arm. Error Sans tried his cables this time, and threw them all at Frisk, only for Chara to slash at them, keeping them from hitting Frisk. Chara once again attacked Frisk, who—again—used their shield. Chara just kept on attacking, hoping that they might be able to weaken and possibly break through the magic shield, but they couldn't. No matter how hard they tried, nothing could break through the shield.

Frisk re-summoned their pitchfork. Their eye flashed blue, then orange and then blue again. They took three swings at Chara, the pitchfork changing color in the same sequence as their eyes from before. The first two attacks took damage, but Chara froze and avoided the last one. They took another swing at Frisk, but were once again denied by the shield and were pushed back by it, followed by a swing from Frisk, which they dodged by jumping backwards and landing in front of Frisk's friends. Frisk looked at their shield and admired it, but they weren't the only ones filled with admiration.

 **Alphys** **:** Th-this is… a-absolutely fascinating! I-it's extraordinary! I-it's-!

 **Mettaton** **:** It's be-beautiful, darling! Absolutely fabulous!

 **Undyne** **:** AH, YEAH! WAY TO GO, FRISK! NOW USE THAT SHIELD AND KICK THEIR BUTTS!

Chara was getting annoyed by Frisk's friends' constant cheering.

 **Chara** **:** You know; I'm starting to rethink my whole "killing you guys **after** Frisk" plan.

Chara then felt something wrap around them. It was Error Sans' cables, which were also wrapped around their soul. Error Sans used his cables to pull Chara towards him so that he could say something.

 **Error Sans** **:** And _I'm_ starting to ge-e-e-e-et tired of y-y-y-y- _you_ getting in my way-way-way-way _(ksssshhhhhk)_.

Error Sans threw Chara into the erased data. Chara tried to get out but soon found it impossible to so much as move. Just like Frisk, Chara's body began to flicker and glitch as the erasing made its way up their body. They screamed and their body shook as they were being erased.

 **Error Sans** **:** W-w-w-w-welp-welp-welp-welp-welp, that ta-a-a-a-akes care of o-o-o-o-one _(bzzzzzt)_ problem. Now back to—

 **Chara** **:** NOOO!

Everyone looked to Chara. They were supposed to have been erased by now, same as everyone else, but they weren't. Instead, their soul refused to be erased, same as Frisk's. Chara began to stand up, but they were changing. Their entire body, clothes, hair, and knife included, turned red. Then, their legs turned into a ghostly tail. They now resembled a ghost made of blood, just like how Sans saw them in Frisk's head.

 **Error Sans** **:** Huh, what d-d-d-d-do you know _(shrrrrrrk)_?

Chara floated above the erased data and eyed everyone with a hateful gaze. Once their eyes landed on Frisk, they charged at them. Frisk quickly raised their shield again and blocked the attacks that they threw. Chara then flew straight into the ground and turned into a puddle of blood that slipped around Frisk and emerged as Chara again. Frisk turned around in time to step back and have 4.9 H.P. taken away. Frisk now had only .1 H.P.

Frisk summoned a Gaster Blaster, jumped onto it, and used it to fly away from Chara. While they were in the air, they reached into their inventory and brought out one of San's hotcats to eat. It restored 5 H.P. They took out another one, only for them to drop it when they realized that their Gaster Blaster had stopped moving. They looked down and saw that it was wrapped up in blue cables and had turned black. It threw them off and turned around to fire at Chara.

Chara dodged the blast by turning into blood and swirling around the blast. They then directed their attack straight for Error Sans, screaming. They transformed into their regular form once they were right in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

 **Chara** **:** What did you do to me?!

 **Error Sans** **:** Nothi-i-i-i-ing. You did this to yo-o-o-o-ourself _(shrrrk)_. Just out of cur-r-r-r-riosity _(ksssshhhhhk)_ , did you come out of Fri-i-i-i-isk _**after**_ they got _(bzzzzzt)_ their powers or so-o-o-o-omething-thing-thing-thing, because this is a f-f-f-f-f-irst for me, too _(zzzrt)_.

 **Chara** **:** Change me back!

 **Error Sans** **:** If I-I-I-I-I _could_ do **that** , I would'v-v-v-v-ve done it to _the-the-them_ and the others already-ready-ready-ready _(ksssshhhhhk)_. But sin-n-n-n-nce you're j-j-j-j-just like _the-e-e-e-em_ now, I **ca-a-a-a-an** do _this-s-s-s-s (zzzrt)._

With flick of Error Sans' fingers, bones emerged from the ground beneath Chara and ran right through them. Quickly before it could take too much H.P. away, Chara shifted their shape so that instead of the bones touching them, they were going through holes in their body.

 **Chara** **:** And _I_ can do **this**.

Chara, threw Error Sans into the erased data, expecting to see him get erased, but nothing happened. He just got back up and started patting himself down.

 **Error Sans** **:** Kid _(ksssshhhhhk)_ , you didn't ho-o-o-o-onestly think that-that-that was going to work-work-work-work-work _(bzzzzzt)_ , did you? I'm called E-E-E-E-Error!Sans _(zzzrt)_ for a reason-n-n-n-n _(shrrrk)_.

The entire cave floor was now completely erased and the erasing was now making its way up the walls.

 **Error Sans** **:** It shouldn-n-n-n-n't be too-o-o-o-o long now-ow-ow _(shrrrk)_ until this enti-i-i-i-ire world and ev-v-v-v-veryone in it-it-it-it _(bzzzzzt)_ is erased.

But then, Error Sans remembered about the ones kept above the erasing by his cables.

 **Error Sans** **:** O-o-o-o-oh right-right-right. I al-l-l-l-lmost forgot about _(ksssshhhhhk)_ all of you-you-you.

Frisk and Chara turned to see that Error was talking to Frisk's friends. Frisk saw him raise up his hand, and from the way his middle finger was pressing his index finger into his thumb, it wasn't too hard to figure out what he was planning to do.

 _ **SNAP**_

Acting fast, Frisk did the only thing that they could think of. They threw their shield. Error's cables unwrapped from Frisk's friends as soon as he snapped his fingers, dropping them into the erased data. Should the slightest bit of them touch the erasing, then it would spread until they were completely erased. Fortunately, instead of landing on the erasing like Error had hoped, Frisk's shield was right underneath them, impaled into the wall that they were being held in front of, just before it was completely erased.

While in midflight, it grew until it was big enough to hold all of them with ease, which helped when the wall was finally erased. It fell to the floor, but they were still safe; unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about Frisk, who was focusing all of their energy on maintaining their shield. Because of this, they were now left completely open to attack.

Chara took advantage of this, and charged at them, only to run straight into one of Error Sans' Gaster Blasters, which they easily avoided by turning into a puddle of blood and slinking underneath, but then, even more came into being, all of them charging. They surrounded Chara, and fired. Chara flattened themself into a puddle again, allowing the blasts to make contact with each other instead. Chara then flowed underneath each and every one of them. It took a few slashes but they managed to destroy them one-by-one.

Chara flew straight for Error this time, knife barred. Error met their knife attack with his own bone attack, followed by his cables. For every swing of their knife, it would either meet with a swipe of cables, a barrage of Gaster Blasters, or a flurry of bones. While the two of them were distracting each other, Frisk was busy with their friends and trying their best to keep them from being erased as they pulled them near them. Since the power was new, they had no practice with it, so it took more focus to maintain.

 **Toriel** **:** My child, we must get away while we can!

 **Alphys** **:** Th-there's nowhere _**to**_ go! If what Error Sans says is true, then e-everything is most likely disappearing as we speak! O-our world is being erased!

 **Asgore** **:** Then… it's hopeless?

 **Sans** **:** Wow, heh… how **code** anyone have figured it would end like _this_?

 **Frisk** **:** *You want to tell them to not lose hope, but even _you_ can't seem to think of a solution. Maybe it _is_ all—

 **Papyrus** **:** Nonsense! I, the Great Papyrus, am sure that we will find a way out of our predicament! No matter the issue, we always find a way, do we not?

 **Frisk** **:** *Papyrus' words make you believe that there **is** still a chance. You have hope.

Everyone, in fact, was feeling hopeful that they would find a way out… somehow.

 **Toriel** **:** Yes. You are absolutely right, Papyrus. Thank you.

 **Mettaton** **:** Truly inspired, Pappy, darling.

 **Asgore** **:** Forgive us for forgetting that fact, Papyrus, and thank you for reminding us.

 **Undyne** **:** Yeah! No way I'm gonna let some Sans wannabe try and erase _**me**_!

 **Alphys** **:** R-right! Our odds of success may be low, but they were _before_ and e-even _**then**_ we were **still** successful.

 **Sans** **:** **Tibia** honest, I don't know what I was thinking. Guess I _**can**_ be a real **bonehead** sometimes, am I right? Thanks, Bro.

 **Papyrus** **:** You are very welcome, brother. Although, I **do** wish that you hadn't responded in **puns**.

 **Sans** **:** Eh, it's in my bones, Pap.

 **Papyrus** **:** **Sans**.

 **Sans** **:** My _**funny**_ bone.

 **Papyrus** **:** **SANS**!

 **Frisk** **:** *You are already filled with hope and joy, but hearing your Dunkle Sans' jokes, you can't help but burst into a loud laughing fit.

The sound of laughter echoes through the darkness. It is more than loud enough for Error Sans and Chara to hear and stop their fighting. Frisk shut their mouth when they saw the two enemies glaring at them and their family, Error in a figurative sense.

 **Error Sans** **:** Wow-ow-ow _(shrrrrrrk)_ , who'd of thought-thought-thought the kid-turned-bloo-o-o-o-od-ghost would've dis-is-is-is-is _(ksssshhhhhk)_ tracted me?

 **Chara** **:** _Me_ distract _you_?! _You_ were distracting _**me**_! But I'm **still** not going to just **stand** here and let Frisk, or the rest of them, **live**! Forget about killing Frisk first, I'll take them **all** out right here, right now!

 **Error Sans** **:** That's just what _I-I-I-I-I_ was thinking-king-king-king _(bzzzzzt)_. Only the one killing them wi-i-i-i-ill be **me**.

 **Chara** **:** IN YOUR DREAMS!

Chara, growing more and more desperate to kill them, threw their knife, and Error Sans through his cables. Frisk only had one thing on their mind; to protect their family. They stood in front of everyone and threw out their arms, summoning a giant shield to block the attacks. While the defense had worked, it didn't take Frisk long to realize their mistake. Out of terror for their friends' and family's safety, they turned around in a hurry, thus lowering their shield; however, instead of seeing their family being erased like they feared, they saw them standing on… a light, or rather, a light that was shining on the… floor? The light then seemed to spread until it was shining on Chara, Frisk, and the others, sans Error Sans. Everyone in the light stared curiously at the "floor".

 **Error Sans** **:** Oh-no-o-o-o-o. **Them**.

 **Chara** **:** 'Them'? Who's ' **them** '?

Looking behind Frisk's family, everyone saw two things; something that looked like some kind of doorway leading to a white room, and the silhouette of a child.

 **Toriel** **:** Who… Who are you?

The child approached until they were close enough that everyone could see them. They were shocked at the mere sight of the child's face. As if a second **Sans** wasn't bizarre enough; here, standing in front of everyone, was a "human" child who looked exactly like Frisk, only they were completely black-and-white, and they had dark holes where their eyes should be. They stared at everyone, smiling a simple smile.

 **?** **:** Hello, you may call me Core Frisk.

 **Toriel** **:** Um… Hello.

 **Asgore** **:** Greetings.

Sans approached Core Frisk.

 **Sans** **:** You're not here to kill our kid, are ya?

Core Frisk's smile disappeared for a moment, but then reappeared soon after.

 **Core Frisk** **:** No, of course not. I'm here to take you all to the Omega Timeline. You'll be safe there.

Core Frisk then looked passed the monsters who stood before them to look at the other "humans" and "monster".

 **Core Frisk** **:** Hello, Error. I see that you're up to your old tricks again.

 **Error Sans** **:** Core Frisk. I-I-I-I-I see your ru-u-u-u-uining everythi-i-i-i-ing again, as usual-al-al-al _(zzzrt)_.

 **Core Frisk** **:** It's all that I _can_ do, I'm afraid. I can't fight you, and _you_ can't hurt me or anyone caught in my light.

 **Chara** **:** Excuse me? What does **that** mean?

 **Core Frisk** **:** Oh my, you were affected by the erased data, too? This is a first. Well, to answer your question. Here in this light that we are all engulfed in, we are all perfectly safe from harm. Whether it be from the erasing, Error Sans, or otherwise. Some friends of mine and I made this light so that I could save people from the erasing without Error interfering. Or anyone who wants to harm you for that matter.

 **Chara** **:** So… no one can get hurt?

 **Core Frisk** **:** That's right.

 **Error Sans** **:** Eh, sa-a-a-a-ad, but true. Wel-l-l-l-lp, I guess _(shrnk)_ my work is-s-s-s-s _(shrrrk)_ done here.

 **Chara** **:** Wait! Where are _you_ going?!

 **Error Sans** **:** The multiverse. Places-s-s-s-s to go, wo-o-o-o-orlds and anomali-i-i-i-ies to _(zzzrt)_ destroy. You know-ow-ow-ow how it is-is-is-is _(shrrrk)_.

Error Sans started walking away.

 **Core Frisk** **:** Everyone, if you would kindly follow me.

Everyone, after a moment of hesitation, then started to follow Core Frisk, except for Chara, who just stood there, looking between Frisk and their friends, and Error Sans. Frisk, who ran their hands over their eyes so that they would stop glowing, stopped and turned around to look at their home. Everything and everyone in it was gone now. All of their friends were erased from existence. Remembering their happy life and the great times shared with their friends, Frisk couldn't help start crying. Their friends noticed this and stopped.

 **Core Frisk** **:** This is perfectly natural. You can all take a minute if you like. The door will stay open until we pass through or until the erased data has reached the end of your universe, which will take a little time. But I urge you to not stay too long.

As Frisk wept into their hands, they soon found themself wrapped up in a mix of goat and skeleton monster arms, soon followed by others. They all stayed there and looked out at what was once their home, now soon to be nothing but empty space in a void. After a minute or so, they all stood up and started walking to the door. Chara stayed behind, thinking about what Core Frisk said. Sans saw this and went back to say something to them. Once Sans was close enough, he placed his hand onto Chara's blood red head, gaining their attention, and looked them right in the eye before speaking.

 **Sans** **:** Get dunked on, ya bloody brat.

Sans then tussled their hair before finally removing his hand, and walked away to join his family. Chara stared at them with scorn, wishing that they could hurt them. Error Sans soon stopped and turned partway around to say something.

 **Error Sans** **:** Altho-o-o-o-ough, if someone _i-i-i-i-in_ the light wanted to hurt someone-one-one _(ksssshhhhhk)_ , no o-o-o-o-one could stop i-i-i-i-it.

Hearing this made everyone stop, including Core Frisk. Chara, after hearing this, started to smile their trademark sadistic smile. Core Frisk turned to face their guests.

 **Core Frisk** **:** That Chara isn't a friend of yours, are they?

 **Frisk** **:** *You answer, saying "No."

 **Core Frisk** **:** Oh-no.

Chara turned to face them, knife in hand, and charged straight for them. Frisk ran to stand between them and summoned their shield; unfortunately, they lost their footing in the process and ended up falling out of the light as soon as Chara's knife made contact with their shield. Chara fell out of the light with them.

 **Frisk's Friends** **:** FRISK!

 **Core Frisk** **:** Oh-dear, that's not good.

 **Toriel** **:** Sans! Papyrus! Your blue attack—!

 **Core Frisk** **:** That won't work. This light was made to protect against **all** forms of magic, but **especially** skeleton attacks. No skeleton attacks can get in, and none can get out.

 **Error Sans** **:** A-a-a-a-also sad but-but-but true _(ksssshhhhhk)_. But it gi-i-i-i-ives _me_ a se-se-se-second chance.

Once Frisk and Chara found themselves outside of the light, Chara focused their sight on Frisk and charged. Frisk saw this and summoned their shield and a spear. Chara made contact and Frisk countered with their spear. Chara dodged with ease. Frisk was about to do something when all of a sudden, they heard the sound of magic charging behind them. They turned around to see one of Error Sans' Gaster Blasters. When it fired, Frisk only managed to shield all but part of themself from the blast. Frisk lost 4 H.P. They summoned their own Gaster Blaster and flew away.

Reaching into their inventory, they pulled out some noodles and ate them raw. They then saw Chara coming for them and flew away again only to find that they were flying straight for one of Error's blasters. Getting an idea, they kept flying forward as the blaster charged and Chara kept giving chase. Once the blaster appeared to be fully charged, they jumped off of the Gaster Blaster, letting it disappear, and landed right on top of Error Sans' Gaster Blaster just as it opened fire with Chara floating right in the blast zone. They dove to dodge, but still lost 10 H.P.

While standing on top of the blaster, Frisk reached into their inventory and pulled out another hotcat. Once they ate it, their H.P. was maxed out. Not a minute later, Frisk was forced into the blaster's surface do to the fact that it was quickly moving upward. With the force that it was moving at, Frisk had to drag themself until they reached the incline, allowing them to slide right off before the blaster hit the erased ceiling.

While in freefall, Frisk ran their hands over their eyes, activating their full magic, summoned their pitchfork, a spear, and a fire ball. By combining them together, the three extra-long prongs caught fire. They then summoned a Gaster Blaster to catch them. Once the blaster was close enough to the ground, Frisk cast fire magic into the blaster. The mouth and eyes seemed to erupt with purple flames.

Frisk turned it to face Error, who had already thrown his cables at Frisk's blaster. With a thrust of their hand, the Gaster Blaster shot out a purple flaming blast of magical energy, forcing the cables away. _This_ time, when Error Sans dodged and failed to do so correctly, he lost 56 H.P. Frisk then turned around to see Chara about to attack. Frisk predicted this and began swinging their pitchfork at Chara, who managed to dodge every attack by shifting their shape.

Frisk went in for a thrust, but Chara just used this to their advantage by swirling around the pitchfork. Once Chara was close enough, they dashed forward and slashed right at Frisk. Frisk summoned their shield at the last minute, but they still got hit, costing them 14 H.P.

 **Mettaton** **:** This isn't good.

 **Toriel** **:** Isn't there **something** we can do?!

 **Core Frisk** **:** No, but if they don't get back before—

 _ **RUUUUMMMBBBLE**_

 **Sans** **:** What was that?

 **Core Frisk** **:** This world is almost completely erased. Soon this world will cease to exist, **completely**. Although, from what _I_ can see, if Frisk doesn't leave soon, it doesn't appear that it will make much of a difference. They are almost completely out of food _and_ health. The others never had to deal with **two** enemies at the same time.

It was at this time that Frisk soon found themselves standing in between the two of them, and they looked exhausted, as did Error and Chara.

 **Error Sans and Chara** **:** Now DIE!

They both charged at Frisk, Error with his cables, Chara with their knife. Frisk used their shield to block the cables, and used their pitchfork to block the knife; however, with pressure being poured on by both enemies, Frisk was moments away of meeting a permanent game over.

 **Error Sans** **:** I-i-i-i-it's over, ki-i—

 _ **BLAM**_

Out of nowhere, a blast of magical energy came and blasted Error a short distance away. After watching Error get shot, everyone turned their attention to where the shot came from and were shocked by what they saw.

 **Papyrus** **:** Huzzah! Success! No worries, tiny human, for you have just been rescued by the Great—!

 **Sans** **:** PAPYRUS!

Indeed, it was the Great Papyrus who had saved Frisk. In an effort to save his human friend, Papyrus leapt from the light, into the darkness, eyes flaring orange, and fired one of his Caster Blasters at Error. Papyrus' moment of glory finally ended when he finally looked down and saw the erased coding race up his body.

 **Papyrus** **:** Oh-my.

Sans, in a fit of terrified rage, grabbed Core Frisk by the collar and lifted them up to meet him face to face.

 **Sans** **:** DO SOMETHING!

Despite being raised up to his face and glowing blue eye, Core Frisk remained stoic.

 **Core Frisk** **:** I can't.

 **Sans** **:** HE'S MY BROTHER!

 **Core Frisk** **:** You don't think I know this?

 **Sans** **:** You had better do somethin', or I swear I WILL—!

 **Papyrus** **:** Brother! It is… alright.

Everyone turned to see Papyrus. Almost half of his body was already erased.

 **Papyrus** **:** I may never have been a Royal Guard, but I am still the human's cool friend, and **your** brother, which a far greater honor in my book. To me, defending my friends from danger is far more important than worrying about my own life.

 **Mettaton** **:** Pappy…

 **Papyrus** **:** I did this to help Frisk. I can't come back to the light, or else you may all suffer the same fate as I. And I don't wish that for you.

Frisk watched with wide, tear flooded eyes. Over half of Papyrus' body was already gone.

 **Papyrus** **:** Now, human, there isn't much time. Error Sans could arise at any moment. You must return to the light. Hurry!

Frisk didn't move. They **couldn't** move. They were frozen.

 **Papyrus** **:** I know this must be hard for you, but you have to go. Everyone is waiting for you. Frisk… Sans may be the coolest brother, but you will always be… my… coolest… friend…

Papyrus' last words echoed in everyone's ears as Papyrus' head finally erased completely. He was… gone. This wasn't like in the Neutral or Genocide Routes, this was different. He was gone, and Frisk couldn't reset to get him back. There wasn't even a single speck of dust left over to morn over.

 **Frisk** **:** *You fall to your knees and scream out Papyrus' name, as glowing blue/white tears rain down from your glowing/lightning filled eyes. You continue to cry into your hands, while repeating his name, over and over.

 **Chara** **:** Huh. Tough luck, Frisk. You too, Mr.-Smiley-Trash-Bag.

 **Frisk** **:** *You suddenly stop crying and talking, but you remain in place with your hands still holding your eyes.

 **Sans** **:** … What did you just say, you brat?

As Chara continued to explain, they began walking around Frisk.

 **Chara** **:** You both just got to see the Great Blunder get erased from all of existence, right before your very eyes, and since you can't reset anymore, that means he's gone for good.

Sans continued to look at Chara with absolute scorn, but then turned his attention to Frisk when he saw that they weren't moving. They remained stationary, with their hands supporting themselves, and their head down.

 **Sans** **:** … Kid…

 **Toriel** **:** … My child…?

 **Undyne** **:** … Frisk…?

 **Chara** **:** What's with you? No words? You have **nothing** to say for yourself? Not even for your lost friend?

Frisk didn't say anything at first, but their body **was** fidgeting.

 **Frisk** **:** *… You say nothing…

Everyone is now looking at Frisk, except for Error who was now missing.

 **Frisk** **:** *… You say nothing…

Out of curiosity, Chara decided to get a closer look as a means to inspect them.

 **Frisk** **:** *… You… mumble something… inaudible…

 **Chara** **:** Huh? What's that?

 **Frisk** **:** *… You mumble it again…

 **Chara** **:** Huh? What are you talking about?

 **Frisk** **:** *You feel nothing… but… anger… no, more than that… rage… hatred… They did this…

 **Alphys** **:** F-Frisk? A-are you a-alright?

 **Core Frisk** **:** Something… is not right. This feels… wrong. What is going on?

 **Frisk** **:** *They … they are responsible. They should die.

Frisk's eyes seemed to be glowing brighter from behind their dangling bangs.

 **Frisk** **:** *Not just **them** … **Him** too. They both should die. You hate them…

Frisk's eyes got brighter, but that wasn't all.

 **Frisk** **:** *You hate them…

The code seems to be… building up around them.

 **Frisk** **:** *You hate them…

Brighter and more code.

 **Frisk** **:** *You hate them…!

Brighter and more code.

 **Frisk** **:** *They should just…

Everything seems to shake.

 **Mettaton** **:** _**Oh**_ -my!

 **Asgore** **:** Is this it?!

 **Core Frisk** **:** No… this is… different. It's… **them**.

 **All** **:** WHAT?!

From a distance, Error Sans walks back to the battle ground, just in time to see everything unfold.

 **Error Sans** **:** Wh-wh-wh-wh-what the-the-the _(shrnk)_.

 **Frisk** **:** …

…

…

… **DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!**

Frisk threw their head back. Their left eye seemed to erupt blue flame-like magic like an active volcano that swirled around like a funnel of blue fire. Their right eye seemed to erupt white lightning like an upside down, out of control electrical storm. Something seemed to be coming out of the code in the floor behind them. Something big.

Frisk shot their hand up, and suddenly, out of the ground, quite a distance away, there emerged a giant skeleton's arm. It was so massive that it shattered the erased cave wall and ceiling, revealing the erased sky above. Frisk then did the same with their other hand and the same thing happened; another skeleton's arm emerged from the ground, shattering the cave wall and ceiling.

Frisk fell down to their knees and caught themselves with their hands. The giant skeleton hands appeared to be in perfect sync with Frisk for they followed Frisk's arms and did exactly as they did. Finally, Frisk pushed their entire upper body up with their arms, threw their head back and screamed. As they did so, the giant thing coming out of the code finally emerged, totally in sync with Frisk, for it too threw its **skull** back and screamed into the erased heavens.

Frisk seemed to calm down, but only a little so that she was no longer screaming. Everyone was in shock and awe at what they were seeing.

 **Error Sans** **:** Th-th-th-th-that's—

 **Error Sans and Core Frisk** **:** — **impossible**.

 **Undyne** **:** Um, what the heck is **that**?!

 **Core Frisk** **:** Something that shouldn't exist in your world.

 **Sans** **:** Oh, kid. What happened to you?

 **Asgore** **:** Sans, that thing looks just like… _you_.

What they were looking at appeared to be a levitating upper part of a giant skeleton. A skeleton that greatly resembled a more monstrous version of Sans.

 **Toriel** **:** What **is** that thing, and what is it doing to my child?!

 **Core Frisk** **:** What that thing is is Ultra Sans, and it doesn't appear to be doing anything to Frisk. I think Frisk is controlling it.


	5. The End

Ultra Sans seemed to be in total sync with Frisk, for everything that _Frisk_ was doing, it _**too**_ was doing as well.

 **Chara** **:** 'Ultra Sans'?

 **Error Sans** **:** Ye-e-e-e-ep _(ksssshhhhhk)_. But it shouldn't e-e-e-e-even exist in your world-world-world _(shrrrk)_. I g-g-g-g-guess the erase dat _(bzzzzzt)_ ta did **more** to them-them-them than I _(ksssshhhhhk)_ thought.

Frisk raised their head, causing Ultra Sans to do so as well. In their eyes, all that they could see were Error Sans and Chara. All that they knew at the moment was to destroy Chara and Error Sans. Frisk raised their hand up, and Ultra Sans did the same, Frisk then brought it down in an effort to crush the two of them.

 **Error Sans** **:** Run.

Error jumped out of the way, and Chara shifted at the last minute.

 _ **SMASH**_

As the smoke from the impact cleared, Chara looked at Frisk and saw that they didn't seem to have any protection whatsoever. They took this as an advantage and raced along the ground as a moving puddle; however, as soon as they emerged from the ground, in front of Frisk, Frisk looked down at them, and so too did Ultra Sans. Frisk opened their mouth, as did Ultra Sans, and out of the colossal skeleton's mouth, came a massive blast of magical energy.

When Chara noticed this, they wasted no time getting out of the way. The blast was immense and Chara was just before the edge of it when it hit.

 **Error Sans** **:** Wat-t-t-t-tch it, brat. With the _(zzzrt)_ sorry state-state-state _we're_ _(shrrrk)_ in, ju-u-u-u-ust one hit from **tha-that** w-w-w-w-will dunk ya.

Frisk looked up so that Ultra Sans was looking right at Chara, who was now a little bit afraid. Frisk raised their hand up, and shot a red laser out of Ultra Sans' hand. They did this so that they could force Chara, who was doing their best to avoid the easy to maneuver laser, to get closer to Error. Once it was accomplished, Frisk then raised their fist and then made it punch the ground in front of their lower waist, causing Ultra Sans to do the same, and it **too** actually punched the ground, right where Error and Chara were. They avoided the fist but not the shock wave. All of Frisk's friends watched in horror of what had become of the human child, until they had had enough. As Frisk continued to try and blast, crush, swat, and swipe their enemies into nothing but a stain and a pile of dust, their friends tried—tirelessly—to reach Frisk, so to try and make them stop. Unfortunately, they weren't listening.

 **Frisk (in thought)** **:** *THEIR FAULT! ALL THEIR FAULT! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Try as they might, they couldn't reach them. Error Sans even tried to control Ultra Sans with his cables, but it just threw them off with a wave of its arms, or just forced them off. It was just too powerful.

 **Chara** **:** How are they able to control that thing if it's **so** strong?!

 **Error Sans** **:** Actuall-l-l-l-ly, it's _(ksssshhhhhk)_ easy to-o-o-o-o control. It's con-con-con-conroling _yourself_ that's the trick.

 **Core Frisk** **:** Ultra Sans is a fanmade, super-boss-monster transformation. When Sans was cut at the end of the Genocide Route, he unleashed a powerful transformation, triggered by pushing his determination to annihilate Frisk past its very limits. He was able to perform impossible feats, and certainly would've been **unbeatable** until a dog used an ancient artifact to destroy Ultra Sans. However, how it's possible that it's _here_ , I have no idea.

 _ **RUUUUMMMBBBLE**_

 _ **CRRREEEEEAAAAAKKKK**_

The sound of a creaking door caught everyone's attention. They turned around and saw that the grey door was closing, causing the light to get smaller.

 **Alphys** **:** O-Oh-no, the d-door!

 **Undyne** **:** What the heck?!

 **Mettaton** **:** Oh-my!

 **Toriel** **:** No!

 **Asgore** **:** What's happening?!

 **Core Frisk** **:** This world is lost. We have to go through the door **now** , or else _we'll_ be erased!

 **Alphys** **:** B-but can't you s-stop it?!

 **Core Frisk** **:** No, and when the door closes, that is the end of this world. We must go **now**.

Core Frisk did not wait for the rest of them, for they were already on their way to the door. The light was getting less and less, and options were running out. Soon, Sans came to a decision.

 **Sans** **:** Everyone! Get to the door, **now**!

Everyone followed his instruction, except for Toriel, who stayed put, only moving back one inch at time as the light decreased.

 **Sans** **:** Toriel, move!

 **Toriel** **:** No! I won't leave my child here! I won't!

Sans saw the light and then Frisk. He knew that Frisk couldn't take losing another family member, so, he did the only thing that he could think of; he grabbed her by the soul and forced her through the door.

 **Toriel** **:** NOOOOO! FRIIIIIIIISK!

Sans looked back at his child, the look of vengeance in their eyes as they unleashed complete and udder chaos. He then looked at the light, it was lessening, and then the door, it was closing. Acting fast, Sans threw himself between the door and the door frame, acting as an obstruction to keep the door open. Sans could have sworn that he heard the sound of bones cracking, but he had no time to worry about such things.

 **Sans** **:** Frisk! FRI-ISK!

Sans tried effortlessly to try and get Frisk's attention, but they were too focused on the battle. With the door closing, the world being completely erased from the multiverse, and Frisk being absolutely out of control, Sans was running out of options and time. He couldn't attack Frisk to get their attention because of the light barrier, and he couldn't move or else the door would shut for good. With no better options, Sans continued to call Frisk's name as more and more of the door kept closing.

At that moment, his life with Frisk began flashing before his eye sockets.

 **Sans (flashback 1)** **:** Hah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny.

 **Sans (flashback 2)** **:** I'll keep an eye socket out for ya'.

 **Sans (flashback 3)** **:** Nah, I'm rootin' for ya', kid.

 **Sans (flashback 4)** **:** Heh, Merry Christmas, kid.

 **Sans (flashback 5)** **:** Guess you could say that we're people of **into-rest**.

 **Sans (flashback 6)** **:** Happy Birthday to you. You live in a zoo. You look like a Froggit, and you smell like one too.

 **Sans (flashback 7)** **:** Guess _**eye**_ know who to go to for a **pick-me-up** for whenever _I'm_ feeling **blue**.

Sans kept calling out to Frisk as they kept using Ultra Sans to destroy everything in their path. Frisk threw one hand down, and then another, until they were currently supporting their body up with their hands. Ultra Sans copied Frisk's movements. It threw one hand down, forcing Chara and Error Sans to run away in the opposite direction only for another hand to come slamming down in front of them, boxing them in.

 **Frisk** **:** *Error Sans and Chara are in for a **BAD TIME**!

Frisk lowered their head, making Ultra Sans do the same. It looked directly at Chara and Error Sans. Frisk opened their mouth making Ultra Sans open _its_ mouth. A bright red glow of magical energy was building up inside of it. It was at that moment that Sans decided that it was time to **stop** acting like a friend, and time to **start** acting like a serious father. His left eye began to glow bright blue as he converted his fear and worry into anger.

 **Sans** **:** FRISK DREEMUR—(HYPHEN)—GASTER, YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Frisk froze, as did Ultra Sans. They shut their mouth and turned their head, making Ultra Sans do the same. Ultra Sans was staring right at Sans.

 **Sans** **:** Now you listen to **me** , young human. Your mother and the rest of our family are right behind this door! You better get your act together and get over here, or so help me, you will be in a **world** of trouble, and _**that's**_ no joke! Don't let Papyrus' death be in vain. Don't make us lose you too.

Frisk's face softened until it was no longer a face filled with rage, but one that was… unsure. They looked back at Error Sans and Chara, and suddenly, their face was filled with rage again, but then, they looked back at Sans, and suddenly, their face was soft again. This went on a couple more times, until Frisk stared directly at Sans.

 **Frisk** **:** *You struggle trying to speak his name. Eventually, you manage to utter "S-S-Sans?".

 **Sans** **:** Frisk, get over here, **now**!

When Chara saw Frisk hesitate, and then come to their senses, they saw an opportunity. They turned into a puddle of blood and rushed forward. Frisk barely had time to notice this, and threw up their arms, summoning their shield. Ultra Sans did not copy this time. Instead, it began to disappear into dust, which only vanished once it got more than a few feet away. With Chara attacking their shield, and Ultra Sans' effects ending, Frisk could barely stand.

 _ **RUUUUUUUUUMMMBBBLE**_

 _This_ rumble was **far** more intense than the last ones. Looking around, Sans could see the numbers of code begin to disappear.

 **Error Sans** **:** We-e-e-e-elp, time to-o-o-o-o _(ksssshhhhhk)_ make _my_ exit-xit-xit-xit.

Error Sans then turned around, raised up their arm with their index finger extended. From his finger, came a blue cable. He took his finger and ran it down, causing the blue cable to rip the space in front of him as if it were paper. From inside the rip, a bright light emanated. Error Sans then opened his hand, causing more cables to come out of his fingertips. They dug into the rip and began pulling at its edges. The rip suddenly expanded and turned into a circular, gleaming portal in space/time.

Chara momentarily stopped what they were doing and turned around to see Error Sans stepping into the portal.

 **Chara** **:** Where are _you_ going?

Error Sans turned his head partway around so that he could answer.

 **Error Sans** **:** I'm not abo-o-o-o-out to stay here and _(shrrrrrrk)_ get-get-get erased. But don-n-n-n-n't worry-y-y _(zzzrt)_ , if you're a-a-a-a-anything like-like-like the others-others-others-others _(bzzzzzt)_ , you should be fine-fine-fine-fine _(shrrrrrrk)_ … maybe _(ksssshhhhhk)_ … Ci-ci-ci-ci-ciao, brats.

With that, Error Sans leapt through the portal, and withdrew his cables, causing the portal to close behind him.

 **Chara** **:** Darn it! Forget it. If this world gets erased for real, I'll take you with me!

Chara turned into a blood puddle again, and then rushed around so that they were behind Frisk. Frisk quickly summoned their pitchfork just in time for them to counter Chara's knife attacks.

 **Sans** **:** Frisk! Forget them! Get to the door, **now**!

Frisk looked around. The numbers were almost completely gone, and even though they couldn't see Sans' stats, they could tell that his health was getting closer to 0.000. It was only a matter of time before the door crushed him completely. Frisk had to make a quick decision. If they were to go for the door, then Chara would take the opening and strike. It they didn't, then Sans would probably die, and both Frisk and Chara would be erased.

As the amount of numbers dropped into the double digits, Frisk had made up their mind. They faced Sans.

 **Frisk** **:** *You call Sans "Daddy" and tell him that… you're sorry.

Sans froze when he heard that.

 **Sans** **:** … Frisk?

Frisk kept one hand on their pitchfork, and used their free hand to summon their shield. In one swift motion, they threw their shield Frisbee style, aimed straight for Sans. Just as the code reached the last 1…

 **Sans** **:** NOOOOO…!

 _ **WHAM**_

… the shield hit. Sans, after having been hit in the head by Frisk's magic shield, was knocked back, right through the door, allowing it to shut completely. Sans, after recovering from the blow and picking himself up, realized that he was down 0.001 H.P. If there was **one** thing that Frisk was great at, it was mercy.

 **Toriel** **:** Sans!

Sans heard the sound of his wife calling his name. He turned around, supporting himself on his hands and knees, and saw what looked like a cross between a white limbo and someone's home. Everywhere he looked he saw his friends and family. He saw them… over… and over… and over again. There were so many of them, he was in complete shock.

 **Toriel** **:** Sans!

He then heard Toriel, _his_ Toriel's, voice. He focused on it until he finally found the one that it belonged to. He saw her, his friends, and Core Frisk running up to him, terror, clear as day, on her face.

 **Toriel** **:** Sans, where is Frisk?! What happened?!

Sans was then reminded of what had happened.

 **Sans** **:** Oh-no! I've gotta get to that door!

 **Core Frisk** **:** What door?

Sans' eye sockets widened. He flipped himself around so that he was on his backbone, and looked to where he had entered. What he saw shook him to his very core. The door… was gone. He quickly repositioned himself so that he was once again on his hands and knees, facing to where the door once was.

 **Sans (quietly)** **:** W-where is it?!

Everyone's faces looked shocked. Sans got to his feet.

 **Sans** **:** Where is it?!

Sans' eye turned blue in a flash. He turned around and grabbed Core Frisk by the collar of their sweater rather than by their soul, bringing _their_ face up to his. He looked furious.

 **Sans** **:** WHERE IS IT?!

Everyone could see the magic, blue tears pouring from his eye sockets.

 **Core Frisk** **:** I'm sorry.

 **Sans** **:** Your ' _ **sorry**_ '?!

 **Core Frisk** **:** Yes, I'm sorry, but that door no longer exists. Or at least, the world that it was _connected_ to no longer exists.

Sans' eyes widened as they went back to normal, and he dropped Core Frisk. Realization was like being hit by a train of emotions: Fear, Rage, Despair. He had just lost most of his friends, his brother, and his child in one night.

 **Core Frisk** **:** This was Error Sans' doing. He seeks to erase **all** worlds that don't follow the original programing.

 **Asgore** **:** Why would someone ever wish to _do_ such a thing?

 **Core Frisk** **:** He has his… **personal** reasons. But as for your home and everything else, they are all gone.

Sans dropped to his knees. He had failed… as a brother… _and_ as a father. Everyone looked sad.

 **Core Frisk** **:** But Frisk should be fine.

Everyone then stopped crying, their bodies frozen by what they had just heard.


	6. Epilogue 2: The Journey Begins

*Where are you?

*You don't know where you are.

*Everything is… strange.

*It's like… drifting in T.V. static.

 **?** **:** Hello?

*Who is that?

 **? (2)** **:** Are they dead?

*Those voices…

 **?** **:** No, they're still breathing.

*… sound so… familiar.

 **? (2)** **:** So a Frisk this time, _huh_? Never thought I'd see the day.

*You see… silhouettes.

 **?** **:** They need help. Should we wake them up?

*They look like…

 **? (2)** **:** Nah, better not. Best to just let them sleep.

*… No… that's impossible.

 **?** **:** Huh, I guess you're right.

*But wait…

 **? (2)** **:** Why don't _you_ watch over them? I'll find someplace to stop and rest.

*… Those eyes…

 **?** **:** Okay, good idea…

*… It's…

 **?** **:** … Chara.

Frisk's eyes shot open. They jumped up to their feet and summoned their pitchfork and a spear. They aimed their spear at the first voice without turning around to see who they were. They aimed their pitchfork at Chara, who was standing right in front of them.

 **?** **:** _Gahh_!

 **Chara** **:** Oh, so you're awake.

Frisk eyed Chara with scorn. Never had they ever felt so determined to destroy someone. Their mind was fogged by the images of Papyrus disappearing into nothingness and their home being erased. They charged forward…

 **?** **:** STOP!

… only to end up **blue**.

 **?** **:** _Phew_ , that was close. Sorry if I was a little late, Chara.

Frisk was shocked. They knew only **two** individuals that could use a blue attack, but this voice sounded **nothing** like either of them. It was the voice of another child, but it sounded… familiar somehow. On top of that, Frisk was stunned by what was before them.

 **Chara** **:** Better late than never, I guess.

Chara was holding… spears… Magic spears… _**Undyne's**_ magic spears.

 **Chara** **:** Thanks for the save, all the same, Azzy.

Frisk's eyes widened even **further** when they saw someone walk up from behind them. It was a monster child, about _their_ age… and he was a goat monster. Frisk recognized him instantly. It was Asriel Dreemur.

 **Asriel** **:** No problem, Chara. You can always count on family.

 **Chara** **:** That you can. And it looks like we have a new addition to _ours_.

As the spears in Chara's hands suddenly disappeared, Frisk took the time to study the two of them. Asriel looked the same as when Frisk first met him, the **real** him, not Flowey or the god version, in the underground, albeit, he currently seemed **more** nervous than he was back then. Chara on the other hand, was nothing like Frisk knew them. Chara was still human-looking, but carried no expression on their face, and the tone of their voice was completely deadpan. Even when Frisk held a _**pitchfork** _ up to their face. Frisk also noticed something **else** about these two; they both wore the **exact** same clothes as Frisk, from the blue, zip-up jackets and red scarves, straight down to the skeleton mouth masks tied around their necks.

 **Asriel** **:** Um, but maybe I should put them down so that we can explain?

 **Chara** **:** Hmmm… no. Explanation **first** , _then_ we release them. I don't think I'm their favorite person in the multiverse, right now.

 **Asriel** **:** _(sigh)_ Alright, but we release them _after_ , right?

 **Chara** **:** Of course… So long as they don't pose a **threat** to you.

 **Asriel** **:** Chara, I'll be fine.

 **Chara** **:** Alright.

Chara turned to face Frisk, _still_ with no emotion on their own face.

 **Chara** **:** Hello, Frisk. I'm guessing that when Error Sans probably erased your world, he didn't mention us? Either _that_ or you just don't like me; either way, it's clear that we have **much** to discuss.

Frisk, being blue, had no choice but to listen, and so they did, **intently**.


End file.
